Strange Love
by Demonic Blaze
Summary: Ron and Harry pretend to dislike Hermione to keep her safe from HeWhoMustNotBeNamed. She begins to work in a muggle bar and one day coming home from work she is attacked and saved by Draco Malfoy. How could this possibly end?
1. Alleyway Danger

Chapter One: Alleyway Danger

"When do I get off?" Hermione shouted.

"11:30!" someone shouted back.

            Hermione yawned as she looked at her watch only to see that it was only 11:00. Why did she insist on working nights? Not only was it creepy to go outside and it be dark but she was also very tired. Being fresh out of Hogwarts she was still not used to staying up at night and sleeping during the day. Thoughts of Hogwarts then brought up the subject of Ronald Weasley. He had insisted that she work in a Muggle community to "stay out of harms way" as he put it. Then when she had applied for a job with the Ministry he had prevented her from being hired, though she had no idea how. That was the worst day she had ever had. Being turned down for a job at the Ministry, despite her intelligence, because of  "complications." She knew full well that Ron had told them not to hire her.

"Excuse me miss. Could I get a Brandy over here?" said a tired looking man.

"Of course sir. I'll be back in a moment." She replied, still thinking angrily that she could be asleep by now if she worked at the Ministry.

            Hermione went up to the counter, mixed the brandy and walked back to the table only to find none other than Neville Longbottom staring right back at her with his brown eyes.

"Fooled you huh?" he asked, talking the drink from Hermione's hand.

"Gee I would have been able to see right through that if I worked at the _Ministry_." Hermione said spitefully.

            Neville smiled at her as he finished off the Brandy. Hermione still had the same attitude she had in Hogwarts, anyone who stood in the way of her and her career was evil and that's all there was to it.

"Come on, Harry and Ron are only concerned for your well being." Neville said sweetly, obviously trying to make Hermione feel better.

"Psht. Well being my ass. If they were concerned for my well being why did they tell me that I should work at a bar on the night shift hmmm? I could get mugged or raped on the way out of this building! How safe is that??" Hermione snapped. "Plus there is the little end of Hogwarts incident. I won't ever forget that.

            Neville stared at her, not in all the years he had known her had she voiced a single curse. Hermione stared right back; she knew that Harry saw her point, even through the shock he was experiencing from her use of language. Neville's expression softened and he smiled at her. He knew that Harry and Ron didn't want her hurt but what they didn't know was that they _were_ hurting her…only in a different way. Keeping her from her dreams was only making her life more miserable. Plus…well he didn't really know what had happened at the end of the year but he was sure that they had done it to protect her.

"Well I think you can handle yourself. I mean…" Neville lowered his voice so none of the muggles would hear "…you were the brightest witch in our age."

"Yeah I'm so bright that they wouldn't ignore Harry and Ron's stupid excuses at the Ministry and hire me."

            Before he could answer a small beeping sound distracted him. He looked down to see his magical beeper beeping. He stared at it for a while and then looked back up at Hermione with a look that clearly said 'I'm really sorry but I have to go.' Hermione nodded and he got up.

"I gotta get back to my shift anyway." She muttered as he walked off.

            A few more minutes past by and more customers ordered more drinks to drown out what they thought was misery and sorrow ('Muggles are so weird' she kept thinking as she served each of them). She made light conversation with the ones who weren't completely intoxicated. 

"Hey Hermione your shift ended ten minutes ago!"

            Hermione looked down at her watch and saw that her shift did indeed end ten minutes ago. She yawned again before she set down her tray. She smiled at her new friend. She couldn't believe she had made friends with someone who had blue hair. She shook her head and continued to smile.

"See you tomorrow night Jess." She said as she waved one last goodbye and left the building.  

            She walked around the corner and onto the street. With a sigh she thought about taking a short cut. After all it would be easier to get home. She passed an alleyway that lead into the wizarding world and stopped. It _would _get her home faster. She turned down the alley and walked, hoping not to run into anyone or anything. She felt very safe until she heard a low growl. _Please be my stomach please be my stomach _she thought desperately. A flash of red scales told her it wasn't.

            A large red scaly tail whipped out and threw her back against the brick wall of the alley. She groaned as her vision went in and out of focus. She could feel blood seeping down the back of her neck and her elbows from the impact. All she could see was red flashes of light off of scales…this was a Chinese Fireball. She knew from watching Harry fight that Hungarian Horntail in fourth year that it would be difficult and maybe even impossible to escape on her own. She needed help, but at this time of night who would be there to help her? Who would be walking around at almost midnight on a weeknight? She gritted her teeth to keep her mind off the pain she was experiencing.

            With another low growl the dragon advanced on her. Its eyes were glinting maliciously as it watched her writhe in pain on the ground. A small puff of smoke issued from its snout.  The dragon drew in a huge breath; it was about to breath fire. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she yelled the only thing she could think of.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed.

            On the magical side of the alleyway someone was passing by and heard her scream. Figuring it was a Muggle he dashed into the alley to prevent them form seeing anything magical. To his surprise he ran into someone very familiar being stared in the face by a Chinese Fireball. The dragon spit out a huge mushroom shaped ball of fire directly at Hermione. The stranger ran and managed to push her out of the way, but not before she got a burn on her stomach. He set her down and ran back at the dragon. He aimed right at its eyes and screamed "Lumos Maxima!" He knew the light would blind the dragon for just long enough so that he could get both of them out of the alley.

            The dragon let out a roar and stumbled back into the shadows. The stranger ran over to Hermione and lifted her up so he could carry her out of the alley. He got halfway down the street and set her down against a wall. He looked her up and down and saw the burn on her stomach and blood on the back of her neck and elbows. His eyes traveled to hers and he saw that she was struggling to speak.

"W-who are…are you?" she asked weakly.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. You're really hurt. I'm going to help you." The stranger answered.

"Why…is your hood up? I-I want t-to know w-who y-you are." She stammered.

            He shook his head. Her eyes went glossy and her head fell back against the wall. He put his hand on her neck and checked for a pulse, it was still there. 'Good, she's still alive.' He thought. He picked her up and apparated to his house. Slowly he laid her on the couch and left the room. He walked down the hall and tried to call her parents so that they wouldn't be worried about her. As he waited he thought about his actions.

He had just saved someone who he had taunted and tormented for years. Seven years to be exact. Hogwarts…it had been so good for him to go there. That's where he had made friends…and enemies. And yet this person who was once his enemy was now helpless and he had helped her. He had saved her when, during his Hogwarts years, he would have laughed at the sight of her being mauled by a dragon. No, not in seventh year, not at the end at least. He heard what Potter and Weasley had said to her. He felt so sorry for her. He didn't know why but suddenly he did. The sight of her crying had suddenly changed how he felt. Not to mention that his father was killed in a raid.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione smiled as she saw everyone gathered on the grounds for the end of Hogwarts party that Dumbledore had given them permission to throw. The whole seventh year was on the grounds. Everyone in their finest attire to celebrate the last evening they would spend at Hogwarts as students. She spotted Ron easily and ran towards him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. His smile faded a little and she knew something was wrong._

_"Ron…what is it?" she asked knowingly, being friends with someone for seven years kind of gave you the advantage on telling when there was something wrong._

_            Harry approached slowly and he looked at Hermione with a very fake smile on his face. She looked from Harry to Ron and back to Harry. Something was obviously going on between them. She was determined to find out, even if it killed her._

_"We have something to tell you…" Ron said sheepishly._

_"Well?" she asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"Hermione…we…we…"Ron began._

_"We just had to tell you that…we never wanted to be your friends." Harry finished._

_            Her smile faded and she looked at them with a confused expression. This had to be some kind of end of Hogwarts joke between them. They were joking. They had to be…they just had to be._

_"W-what?" she asked._

_"We…we want you to leave us alone. Stay away.  Just…we don't want to be your friends anymore." Ron said._

_            Hermione looked down at her feet and frowned. Had they just used her for homework help and then decided that now that they had graduated that they didn't need her anymore? She nodded and looked back up at them with one last smile and then walked off towards the lake. After all they had been through; they just got rid of her._

_            After she was out of earshot Harry rubbed his forehead and Ron groaned._

_"I can't believe we did that. Just…told her we didn't want her to be friends with us." Ron said._

_"I know but…it's better for her to be sad and angry than to be dead. You know Voldemort isn't gone. You know that he's after us. I don't want Hermione to die. She's done so much for us and I want her to have a normal life. I don't want her to have to live in fear of being killed. It's better this way. It might not seem like it now but…it is." Harry said._

_            Hermione sat by the lake and cried. It seemed only yesterday that they had all been fighting that Mountain Troll together and now she was alone. They had just dropped her like she never mattered. Like she was an unwanted freak._

_"You do realize you're getting your dress dirty right. It seems a shame to ruin that wonderful green fabric." Said a drawling voice._

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped viciously through her tears._

_            The blonde behind her sat down and stared off into the deep blue sky. Hermione looked up at the sky as well to avoid meeting his cold grey eyes. She heard him sigh and saw his shoulders move as he shrugged._

_"Look I uh…heard what Potter and Weasley said. I'm sorry." He said quietly._

_            She turned her head and looked at him as he stared off into the abyss. He certainly was acting strangely. This was not like him. Being kind and saying sorry for something that was definitely not his fault. Approaching her without being forced to. Not calling her a Mudblood._

_"Why do you care? It's not like you're my friend or anything. Why are you being so nice anyway?" Hermione said angrily as she wiped away some of her tears._

_            A small laugh escaped Malfoys' lips and a smile crossed his face. He continued to stare off into the dark sky as he thought about what to say. How should he explain?_

_"Well Hermione my father was the one who forced me to be cruel to everyone here. He had spies all over to keep an eye on me. But now…well let's just say that I can be myself now. It sounds kind of lame I know…" he said with a slight cringe._

_            Hermione let out a little giggle but stopped when she realized who said what she was laughing about. She shook her head slightly, still with a smile on her face. She saw him grinning out of the corner of her eye and this made her smile even more. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he had pretended to be. Maybe…just maybe. Soon another song started and she hummed the tune happily. For some reason being around this "new" Malfoy had made her happier. He turned and looked at her as she began to softly sing the words._

_"You wanna dance?" he asked with a trace of pink in his cheeks._

_"Um…yeah…yeah I do. Unless you're trying to get in my pants in which case no." Hermione replied sneakily._

_"Of course not. That's not me anymore." Malfoy replied as he took her hand._

_            Ron and Harry watched as they slowly danced. Ron was especially angry. Just because they weren't friends anymore didn't mean that she had to go off with Malfoy of all people. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them angrily. Harry looked at Ron and could tell he was angry. It had to be this way though…it just had to._

_"Well uh…" Malfoy began._

_"Y-yeah…" Hermione said._

_            Slowly the music faded and they separated. They both shifted nervously on their feet. Both had small nervous smiles on their faces. Suddenly a bell rang out, telling them that it was __midnight__. Hermione looked back at Malfoy before speaking._

_"Thanks for uh…making me feel better. I should get to bed though. The train leaves very early." She said_

_"You'll need your rest." Malfoy finished. "Thank you for trusting me and…goodnight."_

_"Night." Hermione replied as she walked off towards the castle._

As he thought he heard someone pick up the phone, the voice was male. Malfoy realized that it was her father and he shivered as he thought of the consequences for calling and her father answering.

"Hello?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Erm yes Mr. Granger." Malfoy said nervously.

"Who is this? Do you know where my daughter is?!" he asked frantically.

"Sir calm down. She was attacked last night but should be better soon. She's sleeping right now. I'll have her call you when she gets up." Malfoy replied.

"You'd better or I'll trace this call and find you!"

"That wouldn't be wise. Then you would be held responsible for revealing the magical world to the Muggles."

"Oh you're one of her friends…well you'd better have her call."

"Yes sir. I should be going. She needs some treatment."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the telephone and walked back in  the living room to check on her. He heard her groaning and he walked in front of her. Her eyes were slowly opening and she was holding her stomach where the burn was. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain from the expression on her face. Malfoy listened as she mumbled about a dragon. Then her eyes came open and she saw someone looking at her. She jumped slightly and tried to remember how she had gotten here instead of ending up at her parents house. Then she looked directly at the person who was in front of her and her eyes widened.

"MALFOY?!" she yelled.


	2. Back Home

Chapter Two: Insinuations of the Mind

"MALFOY?!" she yelled.

"Yes me. I'm glad you're up. I've got to treat your burn." Draco replied.

"How on earth did I end up here…with you?" Hermione asked nervously.

            Draco smiled at her as he took out his wand and ran it over her burn. The burn slowly healed and left only a small scar on the right side of her bellybutton. Becoming impatient Hermione snatched his wand and continued to stare at him.

"Don't worry I called your parents and told them that you would be home shortly." Draco replied.

            Hermione stared at him in confusion. Not only had he completely evaded her questioning, he had also managed to heal her without any struggle. She frowned and tried to remember what had happened. The memory of when she left the bar was clear, and she remembered taking a short cut but after that everything became fuzzy and all she could remember was red and then a hooded figure coming and saving her. Maybe Malfoy had been the hooded figure. Well it was worth asking.

"Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Draco."

"Draco…why am I here? Please just tell me."

"Don't you remember?" Draco asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't lost some of her memory.

"All I remember is leaving work and taking a shortcut. Then I remember lots of red and someone in a hooded cloak saving me. Was it…you?" she asked.

            Draco smirked, something she hadn't seen him do since they were in Hogwarts. He tilted his head down and looked at the floor as if trying to hide his smirk. She saw him laugh silently and began to offhandedly wonder about his sanity. He looked back up at her with a smile, a _real _smile. Her head tilted to one side as he continued to smile at her. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"Gee for being the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen you sure don't like to use your problem solving skills do you?" Draco asked haughtily.

            Hermione scowled but then smiled. She guessed he had saved her. Why else would she be in his house? But still she had to wonder why. Even though they had finally made up in seventh year she thought it was hardly enough to convince him to save her life.

"So…why?" she asked.

            Draco shrugged. He truly had no idea why he had done it. He didn't even know it was really her. It could have just been some random girl from the city. Maybe…maybe he had been hoping to see her. Or maybe he just wanted to keep the wizarding world safe.

"I don't know." He answered after a long period of silence.

            After he had spoken a chilling silence fell over the room. Hermione had found a particularly interesting square of fabric on the couch while Draco had found a tile on the floor that seemed to entice him. A soft ringing finally broke the silence and Hermione looked down at her charred jeans. She reached in the pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Draco watched as she answered the phone with a confused look.

"H-hello?"

"Oh Hermione…you're okay! Your mom called us, me and Harry that is, last night and told us you were missing. We've been really worried. Have you talked to her? You should really call her and tell her you're okay I mean if we were worried then your mom must be terribly upset." Ron said.

            Draco looked at the expression on Hermione's face and immediately wondered who she was talking to. Hermione's expression changed from confused to infuriated in a matter of seconds.

"How _dare_ you call me?! After all you've done to me you just assume that you can call and be all friendly after what you said in seventh year. You fucking bastard. What's your excuse this time? 'Oh I was soooo worried!' Yeah right! I-"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled over her. "You have to hear me out!"

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Look first of all, tell me if you're okay and where you are."

            Hermione smiled wickedly and looked up at Draco who was looking at her curiously. Keeping the wicked grin on her face she stood up and walked over to Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm fine. Draco here has taken good care of me. He really has a gift with…_healing_." Hermione said sweetly, putting as much emphasis as possible on the word healing.

            Finally Draco had realized what she was doing; she was trying to piss Ron and Harry off as much as possible. She wanted revenge for that fateful night only a year ago. He looked at her and realized that she was looking up at him expectantly. She obviously wanted him to join in on her payback. With a grin plastered on his face he nodded and waited for her to give him his cue.

"Your…at Malfoys?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes. He saved me last night and I've uh…been here ever since." She said as she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I don't believe you." Harry yelled in the background.

"Hermione have you seen my boxers?" Draco said from a distance away.

            Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Draco pretended to search for the imaginary boxers. The silence on the other end told her that they had bought the lie. She waited a few seconds and hung up on them. A fit of uncontrollable laughter took over her as she fell backwards onto the couch. Draco shook his head and laughed along with her.

"I can't believe they bought it! They are so fucking retarded!" Hermione said through laughs.

"Well I _was_ pretty convincing…" Draco said.

"Oh shut up!"

            Ron dropped the phone when he heard the click and dial tone on the other end. His jaw hung open as he turned around to see Harry casually sitting in the recliner like nothing had happened. Of course he hadn't heard Hermione and Malfoy talking. Harry looked up from his seat and raised an eyebrow when he saw Ron's mouth open.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly.

"She…she…" Ron said.

"She what?"

"Malfoy…she…" Ron groaned.

            Harry's eyes widened in realization, he needed no further explanation. He looked sympathetically at Ron who was still in shock. He knew Ron had liked Hermione, even if he never told him or even made an effort to tell her. As he watched, the expression on Ron's face changed rapidly to angry. Harry knew that Ron wanted revenge now.

            Hermione and Draco sat on the couch trying to catch their breath. Every now and then one of them would laugh a little and trigger another fit of laughter. Finally, when they both stopped laughing, Hermione stood up and grabbed her jacket. Draco gave her a funny look and stood up as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've got to get home. I hate to admit it but Ron was right about my mom. She must a wreck." Hermione said quickly as she headed for the door.

"You know you could just use Floo powder right? It would be a lot easier than walking." Draco said as she reached for the door handle.

            Hermione turned around and smiled. She followed him as he led her over to the fireplace and took down a jar of the fine powder. She took a small bit between her fingers and waved one last goodbye before she threw the powder down and yelled "Granger home!" The familiar green flames shot up around her and she could feel herself being taken through the fireplace, swirling around and around until finally she stopped and was thrown out into her own living room. She heard her mother scream and then a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you're safe! I've been worried sick! Why didn't you call or anything? That strange man called this morning and he said you were okay but I didn't know if I should believe him…" her mother said worriedly.

"Mom." Hermione began, still trying to decide whether to tell her mother about the dragon incident. "Last night I tried to take a shortcut home. I knew it led into the magical world but I didn't know that there was a dragon in the alleyway. It attacked me and Draco saved me. I had passed out so he took me to his house and healed me up. I'm fine now." Hermione explained calmly.

"Well your friend uh…Ron I think called and said to watch out for that Draco character, said he was a bad man." Her father said.

"Yeah well Ron's a liar. And he's not my friend." Hermione said angrily.

            Her mother and father looked at each other in shock. They remembered when Hermione would come home from Hogwarts and tell them all about her two best friends Ron and Harry and all the fun stuff they had done together.  They also remembered when she would cry because Draco Malfoy had called her a Mudblood. Perhaps her views had changed since Hogwarts. And there was a lot that they didn't know about her life. A lot they didn't know about her feelings.

"Alright sweety. Well Ashley and Katherine are upstairs waiting for you. They don't know you've been gone." Her mother said.

            Hermione nodded and headed up the staircase that led to her wing of the house. She smiled as she admired the house. Both her parents were dentists so she was fairly wealthy.  She heard two voices and recognized them as her best friends immediately. Unlike what everyone thought about rich people, not all of them were stuck up and snooty. She opened the green door and walked in to see a brunette and a raven haired girl sitting on her bed and smiling at her.

"Hey Hermione!" Ashley and Katherine said happily.

"Hey guys." Hermione replied a little less enthusiastically.

            Ashley and Katherine looked at each other with and eyebrow raised and looked back at Hermione with the same look. Being her friend for at least eighteen years, they had a certain bond between them. They knew something was wrong even though they knew she wouldn't say anything about it. Hermione saw them looking at her and shook her head. They were always trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Well come on then. We need to practice." Hermione said as she ushered them into the next room.

            The two girls got up and followed her into the room. Hermione picked up a blood red guitar and threw the strap around her neck. She looked at them expectantly and each went to their instruments. Ashley sat down at the drum set and Katherine picked up a bright green bass guitar. Hermione began to strum the first notes to a song and the others sat and waited for their cues. Then Hermione started to sing.

_"This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets _

_'Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours you can hold me_

_I'm empty and aching _

_I'm tumbling I'm breaking_

_'Cuz you don't see me _

_And you don't need me _

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

_I dream a world where you understand_

_But I dream a million sleepless nights_

_I dream of fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends _

_Nothing but good friends?___

Ashley and Katherine readied themselves and began to play along with her.

_'Cuz you don't see me _

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me _

_The way I wish you would (way I wish you would)_

The break in the singing allowed them to look around at each other and smile. Ashley gave Hermione a thumbs up and Katherine nodded enthusiastically.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? _

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal__ and see through and not enough to you _

_'Cuz you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would _

_'Cuz you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me _

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could…"_

The music faded and everything was quiet for a few seconds before someone started clapping. Hermione looked at Ashley and Katherine questioningly and both shrugged in reply. Ashley, being the bravest of the three, walked through the doorway that led to Hermione's room to see who was there. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to adjust the tunings on her amp for the next song.

"Hey 'Mione come here. You've got to see this!" She heard Ashley yell from the other room.

            Rolling her eyes again she headed to her room to see exactly what Ashley needed her to see. She leaned on the doorframe and looked at Ashley expectantly. Ashley pointed towards her bed so she let her gaze travel there to see a familiar person sitting there. He smiled at her and she looked back at Ashley.

"Can I talk to you for a second Ashley?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

            The two walked into the other room and Hermione rubbed her forehead. Ashley looked at her quizzically so she spoke.

"Do you even begin to comprehend how _bad _this is?" she asked.

"Umm…not bad? I mean you've got a total hottie sitting on your bed. What's bad about that?"

"Ash…do you _know _who that is?"

            Ashley opened her mouth as if to speak but then shut it and shook her head. Hermione walked back into the other room only to see that another person had come. The two were glaring at each other menacingly until she walked in the room and then they both smiled at her. Her eyes traveled from one to the other over and over. Ashley and Katherine walked in and saw both of them and started giggling like mad. Hermione began mumbling to herself and all the people in the room stared at her.

"Well 'Mione…aren't you going to say hello to your friends there?" Katherine asked.

"Shut up Kat just…just wait in there." Hermione replied.

            Katherine and Ashley shrugged and walked into the other room and Hermione shut the door behind them. She turned and glared at both of the boys who now occupied her bed. The smiles that they once had now faded a little under the furious glare she was giving them.

"Exactly _what_ were you thinking when you came here? Both of you. Why are you here?" she asked crossly.

_A/N:dun dun duuuuunnnn! Cliff hanger! How'd you like that? Bet you already know who the two that are there are. Or do you? Maybe I've put some unexpected twist in. Maybe not. You don't know though do you??? MWAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! This is why I love writing these, you guys don't know but I do! Well you guys give me some predictions. Who do **you **think is there? What relevance do Ash and Kat have to the story?? I want feed back before I continue to write! Well I would like to thank those few of you who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well until next time!_

_                                                                 Emma  _

 __


	3. Animagi and Word of a Mission

Chapter Three: Animagi and Word of a Mission

            With a final scowl at the boys sitting next to him the red-head looked up at Hermione with a lopsided grin and stood up.

"I'm here because I've got something to tell you. I…I love you." Ron said sweetly.

            Hermione's look of anger turned to one of confusion. Her mouth was slightly open and she shook her head. Disbelief crossed her features as she looked up to stare at him. He stared right back at her with that same lopsided grin that, if she wasn't so mad, would have made her happy to see. She looked back at the other boy on the bed who also looked very dumbstruck. It was obvious that he hadn't come bearing lies.

"Fuck you Ron." Hermione said angrily.

"B-but I thought…." Ron whispered.

"No. You just need to stay out of my life. I'm tired of your sick little games. I thought you were my friend but then I found that you had lied to me. Just…just go…I don't want to ever talk to you again." Hermione said.

            Ron looked at her sadly and then nodded. Then he pulled out his wand and faced her again.

"Hermione…I didn't lie about that. I do love you. I just…hope one day we can at least be friends."

            A loud pop echoed throughout the room and he was gone. Hermione hung her head until the other boy on the bed made a funny noise. She looked up and saw that he had a terrified look on his face and was staring into the doorway leading to the other room.

"They…they saw him." He said oddly.

"Don't worry, they're witches too. They go to Salem Witch Academy in Ireland. It's an all girl academy." Hermione said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Well Hermione we know that the other one was Ron so who is this?" Kat said energetically.

"This is Draco…and I have to wonder why he's here." Hermione replied as she turned her gaze back to the blonde on her bed.

"Ah right…" Draco said as he fumbled with the pocket of his robes "You forgot this at my house."

            Kat and Ash looked at each other and then back to Hermione with an eye brow raised in question. Hermione gave them a look and they quickly pretended to be uninterested. Draco had watched the whole scenario and was curious as to who those two were. He had guessed that they were her friends but wasn't sure how they knew her. Figuring it best not to ask he smiled at all the girls and saw two of them smile back eagerly. Hermione took the phone out of Draco's hand and finally gave in and smiled at him.

"Is that it? You could have simply owled it to me but you came here…to my house…to give this phone back to me." Hermione asked curiously with a mischievous grin.

            Draco grinned back as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Of course. A real gentleman doesn't simply mail a woman's things back to her after she's been at his house; he comes to her house and gives them back in person." Draco said as he took her hand and kissed it.

            Kat and Ash giggled furiously as Hermione turned a shade of deep crimson. They giggled even harder when she used her free hand to flip them off behind her back. Draco smiled against his will as he saw the other two girls leaning on each other to hold themselves up as they giggled. They seemed to be just like Parvati and Lavender. That's all them seemed to do was giggle. He let go of her hand and just stood there shifting his weight until she spoke.

"Uh…um…th-thanks." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione why don't you invite Draco here to come over tomorrow? I'm sure you two would have lots of fun." Kat said through giggles.

            Hermione gave him a nervous questioning look, he face still flushed. He looked back at her with a smirk. He was going to wait for her to verbally ask him.

"No, I think Mr. Malfoy here has better things to do." Hermione said, her face turning back to its original color as she turned away and looked back at her friends, "Besides he should be going now."

            Draco looked at her and nodded. With a final farewell to each girl he dissaperated with a slight pop. Hermione let out a sigh and set the cell phone down. Kat and Ash looked at her like she was a lunatic for telling him that he should go. Hermione shook her head and ended the wordless conversation, at least in her mind she had. Kat and Ash figured that she should be left to her own thoughts and left her a note before they walked down the stairs and out the front door.

            Hermione cleared the room of the instruments with a wave of her wand and, with another wave, the room filled with work out equipment. She lay down on her seat and began lifting the weights. She did this anytime she was frustrated. The pain from the workout would block out any and all emotional pain, at least until the next morning. Why she did this to herself she didn't know but she found that pushing herself to her limit didn't seem to help. It was just a habit, a bad habit. She lifted the barbell up and put it back on the hooks. She moved over to the punching bag and began to punch. Suddenly she stopped as she realized that she was in excruciating pain. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor. Her vision went foggy as she let herself lay down on the floor and then her eyes shut completely.

"Hermione…Hermione wake up!" she heard someone say.

            Her head moved to the side and she let out a groan of pain. She opened her eyes to see her mother staring at her. Her eyes shut again but then her mother began to shake her so she opened them again. Her mother continued to stare at her so she sat up wearily.

"Sweety…we're going to a dentist convention for a few weeks. A man named Percy called last night for you. I told him what happened and he said he would just owl you later."

"Right mum."

            Hermione watched as her mother walked out of the room. She rubbed her forehead and let her eyes adjust to the light that was streaming through the window. With a flick of her wand the equipment disappeared. A yawn escaped her lips as she stood up and went back into her room. Unsurprisingly enough there was a very official looking owl on her bed that she would recognize anywhere, it was Percy's owl. She smiled as she took the letter from its leg and opened it. The smile quickly turned to one of concern.

_Hermione,_

_            I do realize that this must be an inconvenience for you but I would like to request your services at the Ministry. I am fully aware that Ronald has been trying desperately to keep you from this but it must be done. We request that you come to the Ministry building tomorrow night. Your special brand of service is needed. Please tell no one of this, it is a big secret. You will be working with a partner, we won't say who until tomorrow night for safety purposes,one a rouge mission. We have called your employer to inform her that you will not be at work. Please send your reply as soon as possible._

_Percy Weasley,_

_Minister of Magic_

            So old Percy became Minister of Magic after all. What could he possibly want her to do at the Ministry? She shrugged and wrote a short note saying that she would be there and attached it to the owls' leg. She gave it a small owl treat and it hooted gratefully before it took off out the window. With another sigh she headed down the long spiral staircase to the living room. Just as she sat down the telephone rang. Mumbling about people calling too early she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Uh…hi Hermione." Said the voice on the other end.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"It's 7:30 in the morning. What could you possibly want?"

"Listen I got a letter this morning. It said that the Ministry wants me to work on some secret mission. Do you know anything about it?"

"No…well I got the same letter but…it said that 'my special brand of services' was needed."

"Look can I come over?"

"Um sure I guess."

"Okay be there in a second. Bye"

"Bye."

            A split second later a platinum blonde was standing in the middle of her living room in nothing but pajama bottoms. She gave him a curious look and by the look on his face it was clear that he hadn't realized that he didn't have a shirt on. She didn't say anything though because she wasn't exactly in a position to talk, wearing her pajamas and a robe. He looked at her and she motioned for him to sit down. He sat next to her and she let out another sigh. Silence rang throughout the room as neither spoke; both seemed to be engulfed in a deep reverie of thought. Not being able to stand the silence Hermione finally spoke.

"So what could this all mean?"

"I don't really know. I mean my letter just requested that I come to assist my partner in a mission. But yours…yours said something about your special brand of services. What does that mean?"

            Hermione nervously let her gaze travel to the floor. She had managed to keep her secret between herself Kat and Ash. She had never told a soul, she hadn't planned on telling anyone more. No one needed to know and yet, here Draco was, about to be sent on the same mysterious mission she was. She felt the need to tell him but her mind kept telling her not to. Her mind wanted to keep it inside of her until she couldn't anymore.

"I'm an animagus…" she finally whispered.

            Draco had only been half paying attention. He thought that she would refuse to reveal her secret until the next night. But then she had just said it, plain as day. Had he heard right though?

"You're a what?" he asked.

"I'm an animagus okay? After Sirius was killed, you know about Sirius right?" receiving a nod from Draco she continued, "Well after he was killed I knew we might need a disguise so…I trained hard. Night after night of agonizing pain until finally I had achieved my goal. I had become an animagus."

            Searching his mind for more answers he simply stared at her. She had turned her gaze once again to the carpeted floor as he remained silent. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't tell a soul, or ask anymore questions for that matter.

"What form do you take?" Draco asked casually.

"A black wolf. I didn't want to seem to close to Sirius or too far. Our team needed a reminded of him to keep them going. I would occasionally pop up and howl when they seemed to be thinking that there was no hope. When they saw me they would go right back to fighting against any opponent." She said.

"And none of them know you're an animagus?"

"No. Not a one."

            Two loud pops diverted her attention and she leaned over the back of the couch to find Harry and Ron standing in her kitchen, both looking a tad confused at the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting with her on a couch with nothing but pajama bottoms. Even though Draco wasn't that close to Hermione but he could feel the shudder that went through her as she stared at the two.

"Well Hermione. How are you?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Draco.

"Perfect. You?"

"Brilliant. So what exactly are you two talking about here?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Yes well we we're just curious as to whether or not you knew anything about this rouge operation to capture Voldemort and his supporters."

            Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she didn't even flinch when they asked her. She was obviously very good at lying otherwise they would have never believed her next statement.

"Of course not. You know the Ministry won't hire me." She said.

Harry and Ron nodded before they dissapperated again. Hermione turned quickly and laughed a little because, once again, she had managed to fool them. Draco smiled unwarily as he laughed with her. It seemed that no matter what the situation, he always ended up laughing when he was with Hermione.

"Well I should be going. We've both got to rest up for tonight. I have a feeling it'll take a while." Draco said before he dissaperated.

            Hermione smiled one last time before she laid her head down on the couch and drifted off into and uneven sleep. Her dreams were racked with horrifying images of Voldemort killing the ones she loved as well as herself being mercilessly tortured. Screams and Yells echoed throughout her mind as she mumbled in her sleep. Even though she had never personally seen him, she had heard Harry talking about him with Ron and his words were enough for her to produce a pretty good mental image. She had already seen what he could do, she knew how he would control those weaker than he so that his evil would rule over all those who opposed him. She knew the fear that he instilled in almost the entire wizarding world. Even the bravest of Auror's had to admit that they were just as scared of Voldemort as anyone else. No one seemed to be able to stop him, but soon maybe that thought would be gone, as well as Voldemort.

**_A/N: Well???? How was that? I imagine that the ending was a little cliché and it was a bit short but still. I bet you're wondering a lot of things right now huh? Curious are you? Well give me some more feedback and I'll continue! Once again thank you to all of you who reviewed and for those of you who put me on your author alerts. I think that's the first time anyone's done that for one of my fics. THAT MAKES YOU GUYS SUPER COOL! I still love those of you who read but didn't review…though I would love you more if you reviewed…Come on and review…I have cookies! Not that you'll get one or anything…just letting you know! HAHHAAHHA! Until next time!_**

****

**_                                                                                            Emma_**


	4. The Secret Mission

A/N: Thank you guys SO much! I love reading everyone's reviews! Sorry about the cookie thing….I don't have anymore! Hehe well you guys all seem cool so if you want drop me a line at any of my many AIM sn's CookieFizgig, PureBloodYr4, SoBloodyWickedYo, SoBloodyAce, pheonixgurlie13, or RabidWeasleyE. All of em are linked so no worries. I do realize that this is moving along rather quickly but I think you'll enjoy the next few plot twists…I know I enjoyed thinking them up! Just to let you know this takes place right after Harry and Ron leave Hermione's and then switches back, I'll make it obvious for those of you who didn't stop to read my super cool authors note, though I am very disappointed! So without further ado here's the next chapter of Strange Love!

Chapter Four: The Secret Mission

"She knows!" Ron yelled as he paced the floor of the empty Burrow.

"But how do you _know _she _knows? _What if she was telling the truth?" Harry retorted from his position in the recliner.

"What do you mean how do I know? Did you see the look on her face? She was never any good at lying."

            Harry shook his head. No matter how hard he tried he would never understand how Ron's mind worked. He sighed as he listened to Ron prattle on about how Hermione was lying and how evil she was for betraying him. He really didn't want her working on anything dangerous. Not that anything they got to do was really all that dangerous. The Ministry insisted that they only work on small cases where they had very little risk of being killed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on one of your 'Why Hermione is evil' rants." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Look we have to find out what's going on! If we don't she might get hurt-"

"And God forbid Hermione do what she wants." Harry finished.

            Ron glared at him as if he didn't understand how intensely important it was that Hermione not be hurt in any way or form. Harry glared right back to show that this time he was on Hermione's side, she was a big girl and could do what she wanted. Their glaring contest was interrupted by a large grey owl flying through an open window. Harry got up and took the note from the owl and it took off with a hoot.

_To Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley: It is required that you come to a meeting tonight. There will be no discussion. You should arrive at nightfall. If you are not there your jobs will be in jeopardy. _

_Percival Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

"What's with Percy huh? He's so formal now that he's the Minister." Harry said.

"He seems to still be a little angry from way back in fifth year." Ron replied with a sneer.

            With a slight shrug Harry went back to his seated position and waited in the now silent Burrow for the sun to go down.

            Hermione stirred yet again as the nightmares tormented her. She snapped into a seated position and panted as she looked around to discover that what she had seen had only been a dream. Thankful for her discovery she stood up and stretched. She jumped as the grandfather clock struck five.

"Well, well look who's finally up!" a familiar voice said.

"Shut up Kat. What are you two doing here anyway?" she asked.

            Ash and Kat looked at each other weirdly and then looked back at Hermione.

"Didn't you get our note? We left you a note last night." Ash said.

"No I must have…missed it." Hermione replied rubbing her forehead.

"So…has Mr. Wonderful been here yet?" Kat asked sweetly.

"He is _not_ Mr. Wonderful!" Hermione replied with a glare, "But yes he did come by earlier this morning. Only to discuss some business though."

"Oh yes business…I see…so what exactly did you talk about?"

"I…can't tell you. It's top secret." Hermione said.

"Yes top secret." Kat said doubtfully.

"Okay look why are you two here?"

"Well to talk to our best friend of course!"

            Hermione turned and looked out the window to see the sun quickly setting in the pinkish orange sky. This wouldn't be good if Kat and Ash tagged along. She had to get them to leave.

"Well I really should be going. I have…a meeting to get to. You two can stay here if you want but don't break anything." Hermione lied.

"Right a meeting." Kat said.

"We'll just leave you to that." Ash said.

            A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she apperated to the entrance to the Ministry building. Waiting for her was Percy Weasley. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Well Ms. Granger, how have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Nothing I can really complain about." She replied happily.

"Well you should go on inside. The new entrance is over there." He said pointing to the back wall of the alleyway.

            Hermione nodded and walked to the wall he had pointed to. Looking it over she thought it would be like the wall entrance into Diagon Alley but she was proved wrong when a small platform came out of the wall.

"Please put your wand onto the tray." And electronic voice said.

            Hermione unwillingly put her wand onto the tray where a blue light ran up and down it, and then a red light repeated what the blue light had done, only this time revealing fingerprints.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied nervously.

"Voice analysis confirmed. You may enter." The voice said.

            With a shrug Hermione picked up her wand and waited. The wall slowly opened just enough for her to slip through. She walked in and the wall snapped shut quickly behind her. She looked at it oddly before continuing down the walkway. She entered a brightly lit room and the receptionist eagerly approached her.

"Oh Miss Granger we've been expecting you." She said.

"Um…we?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" another woman chimed in, "We heard about you and how brave you are. We're really glad to have someone like you upholding our honor as women."

"Um…thanks. Look do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"Of course. Down the hall and it's the third door on the right."

"Thank you again." Hermione said as she headed down the hall and found the door.

            She slowly opened the door and found Draco as well as the Weasley family, everyone from the Order, Kat, and Ash in the room. She looked at each of them and then sat down wondering why they were all here. Percy had only said _a_ partner in his letter not everyone she knew!

"Well I suppose you are all wondering why you are here. I have called most of you here to inform you of the important task that two of you will be embarking on. The rest, if they want to, will assist you and maybe even go with you. Now then first order of business." Percy said pompously, "Hermione, if you would come up here."

            Hermione ignored the piercing eyes of the group and walked slowly to where Percy was standing. She knew exactly what she was about to have to do.

"If you are ready you may show them what you are." Percy said calmly.

            Swallowing hard, Hermione began to transform. The whole room watched in awe and all eyes continued to stare as she was completely changed into her Animagi form. Her ears flattened and her tail went between her legs as Tonks stood up and walked to her. Harry and Ron merely stared in awe. The twins, as well as the other Weasley brothers looked at her with admiration. Molly and Arthur both smiled.

"So…you've been coming to give us inspiration. To help us." Lupin said as he watched her carefully.

            Hermione looked at him sadly and changed back.

"Yes…it's been me the whole time. I thought maybe…if you had a real reminder of Sirius…" she replied as she hung her head.

"Bloody brilliant…" Ron said.

"Absolutely amazing!" Fred and George chimed in.

"I knew you were talented but WOW!" Tonks said.

            She smiled a bit as the room echoed with praises on her acquired ability. It took Percy a few moments to calm everyone down but soon the room was quiet once again. Percy would not allow Hermione to sit down however.

"Now Katherine and Ashley will you come up here as well?" Percy asked.

            The girls slowly got up and walked over to where Hermione stood and waited anxiously to see why they were here. Though they figured they already knew.

"Much as James and Sirius did, these two girls followed in Hermione's footsteps and became Animagi as well." Lupin smiled at the memory being used, "Hermione had become a black wolf to symbolize Sirius. Katherine takes the form of an orange phoenix, much like Fawkes. Ashley here decided to take the form of a large bear." Percy explained as he motioned for them all to change. "These girls are obviously very well trained and could prove to be of much help to us in the war against the Dark Lord. We will need as much help as we can get and I ask each of you to consider helping us."

            The room filled with the chatter of those who were trying to decide whether or not they would be helping. After a few moments they went around the circle telling if they would be helping. Amazingly no one refused to help. Each was assigned a task from a list of things that need to be done on the mission. After it was complete it looked something like this:

**Assignments**

****

**1-Safety: Molly and Arthur**

**2-Infultration plans: Fred and George**

**3-Infultrators: Hermione, Draco, Katherine, and Ashley**

**4-Gain Allies in animal forms: Hermione, Katherine, and Ashley**

**5-Security: All others from the Order**

**6-Healer: Ginny**

**7-Soldiers: All**

****

"You will have two weeks to prepare. Now, not to be a burden, but Mr. Malfoy would it be possible for everyone to stay with you? Perhaps in a secluded area?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Of course. I have plenty of rooms that couldn't be found by even the cleverest intruder. In fact a whole wing of the house is hidden." Draco replied.

            Soon everyone was sitting in the secluded wing of Draco's monstrous mansion talking about how they believed the mission would go. Percy had told them to try and remain within this wing whenever possible. He had insisted on keeping them safe and reminded them to keep each other protected. After he had left Hermione had rolled her eyes and went into the main wing of the house to explore. Draco had disappeared hours ago upon their arrival. She was determined to explore while he was gone. She went into room after room after room, absolutely loving the décor in some rooms while hating some in the others. Finally she found a door that led outside into what was obviously the backyard. A large pool caught her eye and she went and sat on the green bench next to it.

"Well I guess you found my pool." Draco said from behind her.

"Yeah. Guess so. It's really pretty out here you know."

"Yeah. Well I don't know about you but I think now is the perfect time for a quick dip." He said as he transfigured his shorts into swim trunks and took off his shirt.

            He dove quickly into the pool and shivered when he came up for air. Hermione laughed as she watched him shivering in the water. He hadn't thought that ut had he? Draco climbed out of the water shaking his head as he snatched a towel and wrapped himself in it. He sat on the bench next to Hermione who was still laughing wildly at him. Her laughter was soon pierced by a hauntingly familiar voice.

" Draco dear?? Where are you?" the voice said.

            Both Draco and Hermione's eyes widened as they heard footstep coming closer. Soon a form walked into the room and ran at Draco. His breath left him in a matter of seconds from being squeezed that hard.

"L-let go o-of me P-pansy!" Draco managed to sputter angrily.

            Pansy let him go and looked him up and down before looking around and spotting a rather large black form sitting next to Draco's feet. The form began to growl at her and she smiled happily.

"Oh Draco your doggy likes me! Hear her purring?" Pansy said stupidly.

"Um…Parkinson. Cats purr and dogs growl and when a dog growls it means that it doesn't like you." Draco explained slowly.

            Pansy reached down to pet Hermione and she snapped at her, making sure to get dangerously close to biting her. With a look of disgust Pansy turned back to Draco.

"So does she know any tricks? I bet she knows how to fetch don't ya girl? Here," Pansy said as she transfigured a nearby towel into a stick and threw it into the pool, "Fetch."

            Hermione looked at Pansy and continued to growl; her tail was now twitching from fury. Draco held back a laugh and a smile though Hermione could see it tugging at the sides of his mouth. He looked at her with pleading eyes before speaking again.

"Like I said, she doesn't like you, watch. Fetch!" Draco said.

            Hermione got up from her seated position and walked to the edge of the pool before bounding into the water and doggy paddling until she grabbed the stick in her mouth and turned to swim back. She climbed out of the pool and dropped the stick into Draco's hand before shaking the water off of her fur and getting Pansy soaked. 'Draco still owes me for this one' she thought as she sat back down next to him. An outraged Pansy glared at her and stomped out of Malfoy Manor.

"Oh my god that was so great Hermione!" Draco said as she changed back.

"Yes well you owe me for that. I don't go around fetching things for people all the time."

            Shortly after everyone went to their own rooms and fell into their dreams. Each individual imagining their victory over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The glory and happiness would be overwhelming. Recognition would be given to each of them. The new generation of children will have heroes to look up to. Happy dreams seemed to float through the Malfoy Manor as light snores echoed through the private wing.

**A/N: Okay this chapter's kinda short…but that Pansy part! loved  Well as I illustrated each person has a role. I wont really go into some of them. Like…oh never mind I'll let you guys wait! This ending was also kind of corny and I apologize. PLEASE REVIEW! If you review…then the magical pixies wont hang you from chandeliers….by your underpants! So there! Also…Ron's lego car of DOOOOOOMMMMM has been repaired for those of you who have been reading my super cool online journal. Just a little update for you! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!**

**Emma**


	5. WHAT!

Chapter Five: WHAT??!!

            The next week past by quickly with much planning and anticipation of the next week. Everyone in the house seemed to be overly tense and tampers were running short. Even the twins stopped their shenanigans so that they wouldn't be hexed beyond belief by the rest of the members of the house. Ginny practiced her healing relentlessly on self inflicted wounds by volunteers who happened to be running in short supply. It wasn't all that easy to convince someone to break their own arm twice. Hermione, Ash, and Kat trained as much as they could to make each transformation faster. Draco occasionally helped the twins with their infiltration plans since his father had taken him to all of Voldemorts' hiding places as a child.

            Soon the sun had begun to set on the ninth day at the Malfoy Manor. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco sat bored in the main room of the secluded wing. Fred and George were talking in low tones in a corner, Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap, Draco was reading, and Hermione was painting Ginny's nails.

"All done! Okay whose next?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

            She looked around at the room and saw everyone's nails painted a bright red. It turned out that Hermione could be very persuasive when she was bored. She continued to look around and saw that Draco's nails had not yet been painted. With a mischievous grin she walked up behind the couch he was reading on and stared at him from behind. Ginny began to giggle when Hermione slipped her arms down onto the book Draco was reading and snatched it away. He turned around and gave her an odd look.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!" Draco said, cautiously eyeing the bottle of bright red nail polish in her hand.

            Hermione leaned down and whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear.

"Remember by the pool…you _owe_ me…" she whispered.

            Harry and Ron had now become intent on watching what was going on as Draco's jaw dropped and he shook his head swiftly. His eyes had a sort of glaze and it was obvious he knew what she wanted to do. Hermione gave him the best puppy dog look she could manage; being able to turn into a wolf did give her some advantages. Draco rolled his eyes as she continued to look at him.

"Okay. Hurry up though." Draco said in a strained voice.

"Really??" Hermione asked happily.

"NO!" Draco yelled as he got up and ran behind the couch opposite the one he had previously been sitting on.

            Hermione scowled and followed closely. Draco gave her a 'You wouldn't dare!' look. She ran quickly behind the couch and when he leaped onto the couch to avoid her she followed.  Much to her surprise she landed right on top of him. Both turned a deep shade of crimson but neither moved. All the sounds of laughing seemed to block out and it felt eerily quiet.

"Uhh…."they both whispered.

            Hermione cleared her throat and slowly got off of him, muttering sorry a few times. A nervous laugh escaped Draco's lips before he sat up and offered his hands. Again Hermione cleared her throat and knelt down to slowly paint his fingernails with shaky hands. Soon she had returned to normal and finished his nails. Harry and Ron were having a lot of fun with the nail polish on, probably more than they should. But then one can't help but laugh when your best friends pretend to be super models and prance around like idiots. Even Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy the little show they were putting on when she came down the stairs.

At least two hours had passed quickly but still Fred and George sat in their corner. By now the rest of them had contented themselves with sitting in the middle of the floor. Ron and Harry eyed the twins carefully.

"What do you reckon they're up to?" Harry asked.

"Still planning. I told them about secret passageways into Vol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hiding place." Draco replied calmly.

"Either that or plotting how they're gonna use their new inventions on you guys!" Hermione said with a laugh.

            Harry was just about to retort when a strange black owl flew in through an open window and dropped an envelope into Hermione's lap. She nervously looked around at al of the anxious faces staring at her from all angles. She slowly tore open the envelope and frowned when she read it.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"I've got to go." Hermione said.

            She dropped the letter and walked toward the front door. Everyone watched her nervously and waited as Draco read the letter.

"Oh God no…" ha said as he shook his head and ran after Hermione.

The letter was passed around to everyone who in turn ran out to stop Hermione from doing anything stupid. As they reached the doorway they saw Draco wrestling Hermione, in her wolf form, to the ground. Hermione was growling and snapping, though she knew she wouldn't hurt him even if she wanted to. Fred and George rushed to help. Hermione changed back and let out a strangled sigh.  Fred and George got up and shook their head.

"You're a bit tougher than Ron, you know that Hermione." They said as the rest of the group headed towards them.

"What are you doing Hermione?!" Draco asked breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter! What does is why you stopped me!" Hermione said angrily as she struggled underneath him.

            His grip tightened on her as he kept her pinned to the ground. She let out a frustrated growl and glared at him. The others had quickly surrounded her so that she couldn't get away, even if she escaped Dracos' grip. Hermione finally broke down and tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out. Draco sighed and helped her to her feet as she wiped away some of the stray tears.

"Hermione…everything's gonna be okay." Ron said.

"Yeah don't worry. Nothings going to happen." Harry said confidently.

"Voldemort has my parents…how can nothing happen? Why me? Why my parents?"

            Everyone remained quiet as she continued to mumble under her breath. She started to move even further away from the Malfoy Manor but they refused to let her go anywhere. Being as stubborn as she was they knew she would head straight for Voldemorts hiding place. She may have been able to turn into a wolf but nothing could protect her from the Death Eaters.

"Hey, come on back to the house and…we'll come up with a plan. Don't worry. We'll get 'em back." Draco said as he lead her and the others back to the house.

            For hours Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Kat, and Ash sat in the living room. Draco was trying desperately to comfort her. Kat and Ash were still in a state of disbelief, as were Ron and Harry.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, its okay Hermione…its okay…we'll be okay…" Draco said as he stroked her hair.

"I want…to talk to Ron…" Hermione whispered through sobs.

            Draco stopped talking to her and walked over to Ron. He gave him a slight glare before telling him that Hermione needed to talk to him. He watched as the red head walked over to her and sat on the couch with her. Why did she need…no want…to talk to Ron? Hadn't he treated her like scum?

"Ron…I…" Hermione said as more tears flew down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Sorry about everything. Sorry about being a jerk, sorry about your parents, I'm just really sorry." He said quietly.

            Hermione let herself fall into Ron and cry, the same way she had done with Draco, only this was her friend. He wasn't…well…who said that Draco wasn't _just_ her friend?

"Um…Ron…why? Why did you do that anyway?"

"I wanted to keep you safe but…I guess you being stubborn like that I wont ever be able to do that. You're my best friend and I don't want you hurt. You know?"

"Thanks Ron. Hey could you maybe…get Draco back over here?" she asked.

            Ron rolled his eyes and went to convince Draco to go back and sit with her. After ten minutes Draco still wouldn't go. Ron shrugged at Hermione in obvious surrender. She wouldn't give up that easily though.

"Draco. Please?" Hermione asked.

"No!"

"_Please_?"

"Come on just go sit with her! You know you want to. I saw that look on your face while you were over there!" Kat yelled.

            Draco opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water. Hermione grinned and threw a pillow at him. He looked at her in an offended way and then gave her a look before he headed towards the stairs. Kat laughed as Hermione got up and chased after him once again.

"Man I can't wait to see how their kids are gonna act." Ash said.

"How do you know if they even like each other?" Harry inquired.

            Upstairs Hermione had found Draco in his room and sat down on his bed. She let her feet dangle off the end and swung them back and forth.

"So…this is your room huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why are you even up here?" Draco responded a bit coldly.

"Ooh touchy!" Hermione said as she playfully hit him on the arm, "Last time I checked it was rude to not comfort a girl in distress."

"Hah. Yeah well you have Ron for that don't you?"

"What on earth are you talking about? Ron and I aren't involved if that's what you think. We might be friends again but…that would never happen."

            Draco stood silent for a few seconds and then sat down beside her. She smiled a bit and he grinned.

"Thanks…for um stopping me earlier. I don't know what I was doing. I was just so…"

"Hysterical?" Draco offered.

"Yeah…thanks." Hermione said offhandedly, "Well I'm going back downstairs. I rather like sleeping out there."

            She stood up and walked slowly out of the room and back into the living room. Hermione plopped herself down on the couch she had previously been sitting on and sighed. Everyone else had occupied themselves fro the moment so she sat waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Hermione! Up for a walk?" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Yeah sure! Be right there!" Hermione replied.

            She called a piece of parchment to her and wrote a quick note saying she was out with Harry and Ron. With a heavy sigh she got up and went to where she heard Ron's voice coming from and spotted him standing with Harry. They gestured towards the door and she followed closely. The cool night wind blew around them as they got farther from the house. Hermione just followed, assuming they wanted to be out of earshot or something like that. Finally they reached a large tree which they gathered by.

"Hermione…" Ron said.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"I can't believe…that you fell right into our trap." Ron said.

"What? I…don't understand. Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione asked, worry beginning to etch into her voice.

            She turned to look at Harry but found that he was not there. Instead Pansy Parkinson stared back at her. Hermione gasped and turned back to Ron but found Vincent Crabbe there instead. Her heart raced when she finally figured out what was going on. They were going to take her just like they had taken her parents!

Back at the mansion just after Hermione leaves with fake Harry and Ron

"Harry what are you doing back so soon?" Draco asked casually, "Did Ron have something to talk to Hermione about?"

"What are you talking about? Me and Ron have been upstairs for almost an hour. We haven't even talked to Hermione since she left with you." Harry replied as he gave Draco an odd look.

            Draco's mind began to piece together the puzzle and soon he had figured out what was going on.

"Come on!" He said grabbing Harry's arm."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah where are you going?" Ron asked form the stairway.

"COME ON! If we don't get out there quick Voldemort will have Hermione too!"

            Those simple words seemed to give them all an added boost of agility because they had gotten almost all the way to the tree in a matter of seconds. Pansy whipped around and almost drew her wand but the others were too quick for her.

"Put it down Parkinson." Draco said furiously.

"But-"

"I said _put it down!_" Draco yelled.

            Pansy's wand fell to the ground and she backed away from Hermione. Harry joined in and turned to look at Crabbe who was standing right behind Hermione. Before Harry could say anything the bloke had already pulled out a knife and held it close to her throat. Hermione's look of fear increased when she saw the glint of the moonlight on the knife. Her eyes squinted and she saw a full moon reflecting on the sharp blade. She smiled at her three friends and winked. They gave her an odd look but when she started to convulse Harry and Ron recognized what she was doing. They had seen this in real life only one time before…

**A/N: HAH! Nooowww I'm getting somewhere!  Hehe I bet your know what she's doing huh? Or maybe you don't….who knows! Lol weeeellll I should be going now. Get to writing the next chapter! See ya!**

**                                                                               Emma**


	6. Important Allies Part I

Chapter Six: Important Allies Part 1

They had seen this in real life only one time before…she was pretending to be a werewolf. Hermione made her transformation slowly so as to seem like a werewolf's transformation. She felt Crabbe let go and back away with a terrified look on his face. She finishes changing and whirled around on him and snarled, revealing long, sharp, white fangs. Crabbe's eyes widened and with a pop he disappeared. At this point Pansy had woken up to see her and also disappeared. She changed back and smiled at the three boys in front of her as she dusted herself off. Draco was looking at her in a shocked manner, as if he thought she was really a werewolf.

"How….how did you see the moon? It was behind you!" Draco said.

"Well the angle of the knife let me see behind me. I saw the reflection and changed." Hermione answered simply.

"Hermione you could have been killed! I thought you could see through things like that!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron! Chill out! Nothing happened I'm fine and that's all that matters." Hermione said.

Ron's jaw dropped in outrage. He knew she could have gotten killed. If she hadn't left that note she wouldn't be here now! Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked back toward the house. Draco shrugged and headed back that way too. Soon they had all reached the house and swore not to say anything about it. If they did the parents would have a fit.

An hour later all was back as it was and everyone remained bored. 'I can't believe this…we're on a secret mission and there's absolutely nothing to do!' Hermione thought as she sat on the couch. Draco sat next to her fiddling with his fingers. She snatched Draco's hand and pulled him with her up the stairs and into his room. Harry raised a brow at Kat who merely shrugged in response. He looked over at Ron who seemed slightly angry, though Harry was only judging by the red on the tips of his ears and the way his hands had formed into fists. Draco looked at Hermione oddly and she merely looked up at him with a puppy dog face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you…." Draco's eyes widened, "…to come with me back to my house…" Was it getting hot in here or was it just him???? "…and help me search for clues." She finished.

Draco dropped his head down to his chest in embarrassment. Why on earth would he have thought that? Perhaps her wording…maybe the fact that he was a guy and it couldn't be helped. He would never know.

"Uh…yeah sure but why me?" Draco asked.

Hermione knew what she was doing. Flattery had to work here. She knew men liked their egos to be fed so why not go ahead and feed his?

"Well I need a strong guy to protect me. I figured you would be perfect for the job." She said deviously.

That was all Draco needed. They had apperated to her house in the blink of an eye. There wasn't much of a mess for her parents being kidnapped. Very odd indeed. As if they went willingly.

"Curious isn't it?" she asked.

"What?"

"That my parents were taken…yet there is no sign of a struggle. Oh well…lets just get out of here. It's kind of creepy. I don't think it's safe to be here. They could come back anytime." Hermione said glumly.

The next morning Hermione awoke to someone roughly shaking her. She groaned and rolled over as she pulled the covers over her head. It couldn't have been past seven yet. The person who had shaken her pulled the covers roughly away from her and she fell off the bed with them. She sat up and rubbed her head as Draco sat next to her and apologized repeatedly.

"Ugh will you stop apologizing and tell me why you had the nerve to wake me up?" she asked.

"Sorry…I mean…okay we need to get ready. We're moving out today instead. The plans have been changed. Come on I'll help you." Draco said.

"No…it's fine I mean you still have to pack too." She said through a yawn.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his wand. Hermione turned around to see that all her things were magically packing themselves. She shrugged and stood up. Why would the plans have been changed? Could Voldemort have found out about them? Did they even know where he was hiding? Oh well. She would have to wait to find out.

Hermione and Draco descended the stairs and were hit fairly hard by the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, though Draco still wasn't all that familiar with it yet. But Hermione remembered the long summers she and Harry had spent at the Burrow. She smiled at the sight of everyone sitting and eating.

"So Draco finally managed to get you up?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him an odd questioning look and he continued.

"Everyone tried to get you up and we finally sent him in and you woke up."

"Yeah me and George even tried one of our Waker-Upper bombs." Fred commented.

"Oh nonsense! She was just a bit tired that's all. Dig in sweety don't mind them." Mrs. Weasley said.

Typical. She was like a second mother to Hermione. She seemed to always be there when someone needed a motherly symbol. After Hermione, Kat, and Ash had eaten their fill they had stood up to go into the main room but Lupin stopped them.

"Listen girls. You have to leave while the rest of us erase any evidence of us being here. I have coordinates for each of you to go look for allies. I want each of you to apperate to these coordinates and then, if you can get any help, bring them here. Memorize these and get rid of them." He said as he handed each girl to slips of paper.

Each girl stared at the papers for a while and soon all of them had burned the papers. They looked around at each other before Hermione gave them a single nod and disappeared. Kat and Ash did the same and soon Lupin had walked away to help the rest of the members of the team to finish up with the house.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked casually.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it I noticed that Kat and Ash are gone too." Harry mumbled.

Draco looked up from his work for a nanosecond before looking back down. If Hermione, Katherine, and Ashley were gone then they must have gone to get help. Why would they go alone? Someone must have sent them. He hoped they were alright. Animals could become vicious. He knew the phoenixes wouldn't give Ashley any trouble, they were loyal enough. The bears would be simple. Win them over with words. The wolves. Hermione would have a lot of trouble with them. Why on earth would anyone send them out there alone?

"Hey….Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his hand in front of Draco's face in a futile attempt to snap him out of his trance. Draco squinted and looked up at the red head.

"What?" he asked.

"Hermione and the others…have you seen them?" Ron questioned.

"They went for help. I think they left right after breakfast."

"Guys!" Mr. Weasley bellowed from the top of the stairs.

Everone gathered at the top of the stairs to see what Mr. Weasley needed.

"Everyone. Hermione, Katherine, and Ashley have left to find help. Hopefully they will get the help we need without any trouble. I do realize that it probably was a bit dangerous to send them out there on their own but they seem to understand the importance of our situation. If we are all ready then we'll need to apperate to the point of meeting, the coordinates are on these papers. Destroy them once you have them memorized. The girls will be apperating there whenever they get help so we need to move out. I suggest you bring a coat. It'll be freezing if you don't." Mr. Weasley explained.

With a few odd looks everyone gathered the things they would need and apperated to their meeting place. A shiver ran through the group as they looked around. They were in the wilderness and snow surrounded them completely. There were trees all around them and it was very dark. Apparently most of the older people knew where they were. Draco looked around and smirked.

"Alaska? Not exactly a known territory. Perfect for a hideout." He said.

"How did you know where we were?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I remember them talking about it. Plus the fact that hardly anyone dares to venture out into the wilds of Alaska. You could easily get lost and be dead by morning."

"Woah…we're in America?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…figures we're actually here and we don't even get to go to the beach." Fred growled.

"Come on now. We have to set up a camp and put a spell on it so it won't be detected." Lupin said.

"How?"

"Don't we need Hermione for that?"

"She'll be back soon…hopefully. Don't worry I'm sure we can manage."

'I hope she gets back soon…I'm actually starting to worry…a little…' Draco thought as he helped Harry and Ron gather wood.

A/N: Hey! Sorry it was a bit short…the next few chapters'll be like that. But they'll be good I promise! A special thanks to all those who reviewed and an extra special one to dracohermionelover for unknowingly helping me out with the Hermione part….which shall come later…hehe. Anyway the next chapter will be about Ashley and her part in the…attaining of allies! MWAHAHAH! Well anyway I should be going…must get to work on the next chapters! I LOVE YOU ALL!hugs

Emma


	7. Ashley's Adventure

Chapter Seven: Ashley's Adventure

Ashley looked around at the area she had appeared in. It seemed like a small forest or maybe a large preservation area. She whipped around at the sounds of growling and saw a huge black bear behind her. She quickly changed and the look of confusion was obvious on the bears face.

"Who are you intruder?" the bear growled.

Ashley lowered her head to show the bear she meant no harm.

"My name is Ashley and I'm a witch. An animagi to be specific. I come to humbly ask the help of any and all bears willing to assist in the defeat of the Dark Lord." She said calmly.

"Yes…I know your kind. You chose to change into one of us. But I still must wonder why you would come to us for help. Is you magic not strong enough? Would you have us sacrifice ourselves for your purpose?" the bear asked.

"It would be to protect all of your animal brethren. Please consider it. If the Dark Lord rules he will destroy you all. Nothing will be left except for him and all those loyal to him." Ashley said once more.

The bear scoffed at her. It was obvious that this bear held much power in the forest. If she could win him over then maybe she could get their help. Perhaps this may be easier than she thought.

"I am Kinu. If you believe that we were easily swayed then you are wrong. We bears are much more intelligent than you humans think." Kinu said slyly.

"Please. I only ask of you those who are brave enough to fight and all those who are willing. We beg your assistance."

"I shall tell all I know of this. They will all assemble here and I will give you chance to try and win them over. Some may be much harder than you think. You must be here or they will return to their homes." Kinu said before lumbering away.

Ashley sighed. This probably wouldn't go over all that well. She didn't realize how proper a system the bears had. Perhaps she should have chosen a different animal to transform into? Oh well. She hoped there would be at least a few bears willing to keep their world safe from Voldemort. Even if only one was willing they would still be better off than with no help at all.

Soon bears of all different sizes and colors surrounded her in the forest. A low rumbling was echoing as all of them spoke of what they were here for. Most of them looked confused and worried. Some though looked as if they knew why they were here.

"Everyone!" Ashley yelled.

A silence overcame the forest rather quickly. All the bears looked at her intently and awaited the reason that they were all gathered.

"Go ahead witch. Tell them why you wish to speak with them." Kinu said haughtily.

"I am Ashley. I am an animagus from the wizarding world and I come to ask for your help. As you all know Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, is trying to take over and convert everyone into his followers. They are killing anyone who is brave enough to try and defeat him. We've been trying for many years to defeat him but he has become too powerful. We need any help we can get. Those unwilling to fight alongside us please step down." Ashley explained.

Many bears backed away. Mothers pulled their cubs back and fathers prevented most from moving though at least eight stepped forward. She was grateful that at least some of them were eager but she did wish that more of them had offered to fight.

"I thank you for your bravery. Please follow me and I will apperate us to our destination." Ashley said as she hurried deeper into the woods.

Soon the trees had grown so thick around her that she could barely move. The perfect apperation spot. She waited as all the bears lined up and looked at her curiously.

"I need each of your names so there will be no confusion." Ashley said.

"Kola."

"Jack."

"York."

"Luko."

"Kiff."

"Kuno."

"Star."

"Koko."

"Okay now I want everyone to circle around me. Make perfectly sure that you are touching me. If not you'll be left behind and I can't return."

The bears nodded and circled around her. It felt odd to Ashley that there were bears all around her. Especially with large paws touching her. She sook her head and concentrated on the apperation. Soon she had arrived with quite a few loud pops. Everyone stared at the bears and appeared dumbstruck by the fact that they couldn't spot Ashley in the group. With a smile she stepped forward and changed back to a human.

"These are the wiling from the bears. Kola, Jack, York, Luko, Kif, Kuno, Star, and Koko." Ashley said pointing each of them out.

"Hey." Draco said.

A few of the bears grunted a response but he couldn't understand it, not being able to speak bear. He looked at Ashley who laughed.

"They said hello." She said.

"We have a camp a little ways away for you. There will be more animals arriving so we assumed we would keep you apart." Lupin said prominently.

"Lupin quit being so much like Percy! I'm Tonks just to let you know guys." Tonks said to the bears.

"Guess we should introduce ourselves huh? Well I'm Ron. This is Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. They're my brothers. Then there's my parents." Ron said pointing them out.

"And I'm Harry." Harry said.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Luko asked Ashley.

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He asked if you were Harry Potter."

"Yeah I am. Do the animals know about me too?" he asked.

"We know of your triumph over Voldemort. Everyone knows. Even the fish of the sea know of you. It is a great honor to meet you Mr. Potter." Luko said as he lowered his head in recognition.

The other bears nodded in agreement and followed suite. Harry looked at them confusedly.

"They say that everyone knows about you and that it is a great honor to finally meet you. They're showing how much they respect you by bowing."

Then one by one the bears left the camp and followed Lupin to where they would be staying. As soon as he left they settled down and awaited the time when they would fight.

Back at the other camp Harry and Ginny were whispering while the others sat silently by the fire awaiting the arrival of the others.

"Where have you been hiding out? I didn't see you around the Manor a lot." Harry asked.

"Oh…just about…besides I had to get away from that Katherine girl. It was totally obvious that she was hitting on you!" Ginny whispered.

Harry turned a light hue of pink but remained neutral.

"Really? I guess I was too busy looking for you to…I mean…really?" Harry said.

"Yeah…" Ginny said a bit unhappily.

"So um…what do you think of this whole Hermione/Draco situation? Think anything will happen?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Dunno. I think Hermione may like him and I know he likes her…I guess it just depends on what happens in the battle." She replied sadly, "I hear her sometimes…when she's asleep…she has nightmares too. I'm not sure what they're about though."

"Hermione? Nightmares?" Harry scoffed, "What could she possibly have nightmares about?"

"Something terrible…she whimpers and always wakes up in a cold sweat…it scares me sometimes…like its all real and whatever plagues her dreams might come out and hurt us…"

"Dreams like that are worse than dreams about being beaten…they're terrible…" Harry said softly.

"Hermione had those too." Ginny revealed.

"Who beat her?" Harry asked almost furiously.

"…I-I shouldn't really tell you. I shouldn't….shouldn't even be talking to you about this…"

"WHO?"  
Ginny shivered at the sound of Harry's voice. So angry yet so compassionate. He was so devoted to his friends. It seemed like he would go to any lengths for them. Oh well. It was time someone else knew and harbored the burden as well.

"Her father." Ginny said.

"Then why are we trying to save him?" Harry retorted.

"Not that father. Her _real_ father. He used to beat her. Back in second year. I walked in on her changing one time and she begged me not to tell. The Lavender asked me why Hermione would be mumbling 'No please stop…' and 'Daddy please mom didn't mean it' in her sleep. I talked to her and…"

"And?"

"Her real father joined up in a Muggle division of Voldemort supporters. That's why she wants to go. She wants to get her revenge on him for all those years of pain she was put through."

Harry couldn't believe it. So Hermione was getting revenge. His expression molded into one of sadness and he shook his head in disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel as to hit a child? He looked at Ginny whose expression mirrored his. She had harbored this ever since her first year at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile

Draco sat by the fire, poking it with a twig. He had been sitting here for an unknown amount of time. He was worried about Hermione. What if the wolves didn't trust her and they attacked her. It would be his fault for not being there to protect her. Oh if only he knew where she was! He could be there and help her. She was tough as nails but still she couldn't defeat a whole wolf pack alone. Being Hermione though she wouldn't want to, even if it would save her own life.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked carefully.

"Wha-? Oh…nothing…" Draco sighed.

"You're thinking about Hermione huh?" he asked again.

"What if she gets hurt?" Draco questioned frantically, "What if she gets killed? What if she never comes back?!"

"Hey calm down. Hermione can handle herself. I know she can." Ron said.

A/N: I would like to be forgiven for the title…in my head it sounded cute…oh well…I wont do it again…unless you ask me to…and if I can think of a k or h word for trip…hehe…anyway gotta finish the next chapter! The next one is Katherine's…part….kay see ya!


	8. KatherineVoldemort's Keep

**A/N: Again I ask to be forgiven…I do realize that Katherine's part was short but the phoenixes…they are just willing to help. To those of you who are asking about the animals. You'll see why I've done this…probably in the next chapter when everyone is together. I have a REALLLY good reason...I only ask that you trust me in your waiting time. OH! And if ANYONE knows of a good Inu fic PLEASE tell me…my brain might pop if you don't…oh and to the newest reviewer of my last chapter.**

**Blck**** fire: I'm happy that I was able to have someone who's never review a HP fic before review. I'm also glad that you like my OC's because I like them too!**

Chapter Eight: Katherine / Voldemort's Keep

Katherine fell to the ground in astonishment when she saw the view. Hundreds of phoenixes all gathered in what seemed to be a meeting. They were all singing eerie tunes. That seemed to be how they communicated. Katherine transformed and flew to the center of the commotion only to be met by the sound of angry phoenixes.

"Who is this outsider?"

"Why are you here?!"

"Get away!"

"Leave us be!"

"QUIET!"

Everything went silent. It seemed the blue phoenix was the head of this meeting. She landed on a branch and listened carefully as the blue bird spoke to her.

"You are the witch we have been expecting, no?" it asked.

"Yes. I am Katherine."

"I am Aldebaran, the Seer. I foresaw your arrival. You come to ask our help in the fight against the Dark Lord. We are assembled and ready."

"Not to be ungrateful for your assistance but, why are you so ready to fight?" Katherine asked.

"We are a humble breed. The humans have assisted us in the years when we needed them the most. They have helped us and it is time we return the favor."

"NO! It is a lie! The old one knows not what he speaks of!" a phoenix piped.

The others went berserk and attacked him. Apparently they held a high respect for their Seer.

"Anytime you are ready we shall leave." He cawed.

Katherine nodded humbly as the flurry of feathers around her began to calm and all were ready. She whispered a spell that she had learned with Hermione to transport large groups using apperation. They all disappeared and the land went quiet. The absence of the phoenix's songs was bone chilling.

Voldemort's Keep

"Let us GO!" Mr. Granger yelled at the stone walls around them.

Mrs. Granger sat next to him silently. She knew no one could hear them unless they wanted to. Voldemort wouldn't free them in any case. He had sent Richard Morrison, her former husband, to fetch them. He fed them lies and they had believed them. The memories played back in her head and she could have kicked herself for believing that treacherous snake.

_A knock rang through the quiet Granger home as the two sat peacefully. They had come back from their dentist's convention and tried to relax, though Hermione's absence was very strange indeed. She was usually home on these days. Mrs. Granger heaved herself out of the chair and opened the front door to come face to face with a rather tall and skinny man. He had black hair and sapphire colored eyes which seemed to be very familiar._

_"Jessie…" the man croaked._

_His voice was very hoarse and he knew her name. How could he know her name? Mr. Granger got curious and walked up behind her which earned him a slight glare from the man in the doorway. _

_"Who are you?" she asked calmly._

_"Why…I though you would remember me. It's me…Richard…"_

_Jessie's face darkened as horrible memories of beatings and bruises ran through her mind. It felt as if every injury he had ever given her was showing back up. All the bruises and cuts felt like they were materializing again. She could practically feel the blood streaming down her body again. She hated that feeling. It was the worst feeling in the world._

_"Why are you here?!" Mr. Granger growled._

_"Well Kyle…I found some information on your daughter. She's been taken by an evil sinister man. I came to tell you. I know where she is. He said if you came then he wouldn't harm her." Richard said slyly._

_"Fine…come on Kyle." Jessie said._

_"But how does he-?"_

_"Never mind that now. We have to save our daughter right now!"_

They had set out and soon enough ended up here. They had been tricked and were now being used as a lure to get the others to come here. Voldemort had a sinister plot cooking but no one quite knew what it was yet. She shook her head sadly and motioned to her husband to sit down. They tried everything to escape but the security in this place was incredibly tight. They didn't even know what country they were in! Though they did note that it was incredibly cold almost all the time.

"Do you think we'll ever see Hermione again?" she sniffled.

"Of course. She's strong and she can get us out of here. Plus she has her friends. They would never leave her." He replied as he stroked her hair.

Back at the camp

"Where could Katherine and Hermione be? Do you think something happened with the wolves and phoenixes?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Can we just not talk about them? I'm already worried enough as it is!" Draco said, completely taking the group by surprise.

His cheeks tinted with a bit of pink but he continued to stare into the fire. Suddenly a pop echoed and his head snapped up in hopes to see Hermione. Instead he saw a large amount of phoenixes and Katherine standing a few feet away. His heart dropped a bit but he was still thrilled to see that she had made it back unharmed. He saw Lupin rise and greet them. His hand went to each person to name them. Again at the mention of Harry he received praise of his heroics.

"Mister Potter. Fawkes has told us of your adventures and valiant deeds." Aldebaran said humbly.

"I didn't do it alone." Harry stated, "Ron over there and…Hermione helped me."

"Do not fret. She will return." The phoenix stated simply, "As for now we will need rest."

"Oh! Yes, this way." Lupin said.

After he was out of earshot everyone began speaking again.

"So…Hermione isn't back yet?" Katherine asked.

"No…" Draco sighed, his elbows now on his knees and the palms of his hands supporting his head.

Katherine glanced at Harry and motioned towards Draco with a questioning look. Harry nodded with a slight smile on his face. Ron looked at them with a confused look but then Katherine smirked.

"Ashley, Draco, could I talk to you for a second...in private?" she asked.

Ashley and Draco both nodded and walked out into the bushes. He saw the two girls glance at one another and he began to feel a bit worried.

"So…Draco…" Ashley said.

"So…" Draco replied.

"Look…"

"We know-"

"-That you like Hermione."

"And we just want to-"

"-Be sure that you're not going to-"

"-Hurt her." Katherine finished.

Draco dropped his jaw in shock. He then proceeded to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. What were they talking about? Psht! Him like Hermione…yeah right…

"I-I don't l-like Hermione…" he said in a would-be confident voice.

"Oh! Forgive us. We meant to say love." Ashley replied happily.

If that had been a cartoon Draco probably would have fallen to the ground with one of those little frustrated drops on his head. But being in the real world he simply let his head fall down to his chest and shook it. He let a small laugh escape his lips.

"So what if you're right? What if I, Draco Malfoy the pureblood git from school who thought he was better than everyone else and would never in a million years ever cross her mind, like her? She'd never be interested in a guy like me. Not when she has her best friends with her…" he said with a sigh.

He had just told them the exact thoughts that ran through his head every night. The thoughts that kept him up until the wee hours of the morning. The thoughts that he had vowed never to voice.

"WHAT??!!" both girls practically yelled.

"SHHH!!!" Draco hissed.

"Draco…I'm surprised at you." Ashley said in a bemused tone.

"Yeah. When we all got back from school Hermione used to talk about how hot you were. But she also told us…some of the…uh…worse things about you." Katherine added.

"You were practically all she talked about."

Impossible. How could he be the guy she talked about? After being so cruel and heartless towards her she still thought about him. He frowned at the thought. All the time he had been hateful towards her he had been thinking about how wonderful she really was. Damn father.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have a bit of an idea…" his mother replied happily as she stared up into the dark sky.

It was so difficult to tell what time of day it was. They had come in the months of darkness so it was dark all the time.

"Oh really? What's your idea then?" Ron asked again.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Ginny queried.

"Yeah I mean it's perfectly obvious." Harry said.

"Even we noticed it." Fred and George piped in.

"How is it that every time something interesting happens I have no bloody clue as to what the hell is going on?" Ron said with a sigh.

Everyone but his mother, who was scolding him for his use of language, laughed at Ron's…how should they put it? Idiocy?

"Stop it mum you're starting to sound like…Hermione…"

At the mention of her name everyone got quiet. She had been gone quite a while and there was no telling what was going on. If anyone went to find her they may be attacked and if she did return after that she would hate herself. This waiting game seemed to be taking a toll on them all. At a slight rustle of bushes everyone was up with their wands at ready. It turned out to be Draco, Katherine, and Ashley coming back from their little chat. All three jumped when they saw how many wands were pointed at them.

"You guys really should relax." Ashley said calmly as she sat down.

"Yeah. It's not like we'll be attacking you or anything." Draco joked.

"Alright now that everyone is back I think we should all turn in. We'll need to be rested up in case Hermione returns." Lupin said.

Everyone shrugged and climbed into their sleeping bags. And yet it felt strange to be lying there while there was still one empty bag…

"Kinu has put me in charge of us so you will now be following my orders." Kola said, "I heard the humans talking of one who is missing. I believe Hermione is what they call her. She is off working to get assistance from the wolf pack."

"The wolf pack?" Kiff asked nervously.

"The one that has conquered much of our territory?" Star retorted.

"Yes. But do not fret. I'm sure that there will be some way to reason with them…" Kola said anxiously.

**A/N: Well? Remember that honesty IS the best policy. I would like to thank foxer for being honest and let you know that if you are still reading I hope that you will like this better when I reveal my secrets. Please review. This is the most popular story that I have ever published so far and I hope it continues to be that way. I really enjoy typing these fics up! Well until next time. OH! WAIT! I do realize that this was again a bit short but I promise the next chapter will compromise for the lack of…words…lol! Not to mention the fact that I may have it up within two days. Well now I'm going to go! Farewell!**


	9. Hermione's Heroism

**A/N: HEY! Sorry about the double h's. Couldn't help myself! I would like to thank my Role-play guild for helping me out with the names of the wolves. I may have changed the colors and stuff like that and I apologize but I did include as many of the wolves as I could remember names! I think that the role-playing has really helped me out. I honestly had no idea that I would be writing this chapter but I was suddenly inspired. I actually wrote this chapter a few weeks into RP'ing. I thought that I would have to start a new story but it fits great here! So I hope you enjoy this! If you'd like to join our RP guild just e-mail me at and I'll be happy to point you in the right direction! And I'm sure that our guild leader would be happy to get some new members! Ah by the way I used some terms that most of you who don't RP wolves aren't familiar with…I think you'll get the gist of it though. But what I'm really trying to say is that I dedicate this chappie to my RP guild and all those in it!**

Chapter Nine: Hermione's Heroism!

Hermione shook herself off as she looked around for the wolves. Her auds pricked at the sound of a twig cracking. Her orbs raked through the trees looking for the animal that had made the sound.

"Show yourself!" she barked.

"We should be taking you down right now." said a few voices.

They had her surrounded. She may be strong but she knew she couldn't take on a pack of wolves. One of them cackled and the sounds of rustling bushes followed. What could they be doing?

"Where are you?!" Hermione barked again.

"We are everywhere and nowhere…"

What on earth were they talking about? Everywhere and nowhere?? Were they mad?!

"So rouge, what brings you to our forest? How did you arrive here so quickly?" The voices echoed.

"My name is Hermione-"

"That is not a wolf name. Are you human? An animagi perhaps?"

"I am." Hermione said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"That explains you quick arrival. Yet it doesn't explain why you are here. Our elder predicted your arrival. She said that you may be able to help her."

"Oh really? How am I to help if I know not where this elder resides?"

"Don't get snippy with us! Our leader believes that, though the elder may have predicted your arrival, she has no way of telling whether you are good or evil."

They believed in good and evil. That was a good sign. All of Voldemort's followers believed only in power, and those too weak to see it. She might have a chance if she helped their elder.

"What ails your elder?" Hermione asked.

"She is ill. She has become incredibly weak. We fear that we may lose her."

"Take me to her." Hermione said firmly.

She watched as wolf after wolf emerged from the trees. She looked around at each of them and observed the way they seemed to stick together. A true pack. She followed the wolves through the trees until they came to a clearing. Her orbs widened at the sight of all the wolves. This pack was either the biggest one she had ever seen or many of the packs had joined together to maximize their power. She saw wolves of almost every hue. It was amazing how many of them there were. A black wolf with silvery tips on his fur stepped in front of her and she lowered her maw to him respect and that she meant to harm.

"Name femme?" the wolf asked.

"I am Hermione. I'm-"

"I know. You're a witch."

"Yes and I have an important issue to discuss with…your pack." She said carefully, making sure to keep her tone steady.

"_No rouge witch will be speaking with **my** pack!_" the brute spat.

"CEROS!" another wolf snarled.

The black wolf in front of her lowered his stance. Hermione looked over to see another femme. This wolf was an unusual sort of grey. Kind of blueish-grey. Hermione had never seen a wolf of that color before. The femme turned to her and smiled.

"You must be our guest." The femme said.

"May I ask your name?" Hermione said.

"I am Luma, the elders' daughter. Please forgive Ceros. He tends to forget his _place_." Luma said with a sneer.

"I understand I am here to help you mother then." Hermione said.

"Yes. I'm glad that you came. This way." Luma said.

Hermione followed Luma to a small island of trees and into them. She saw a large, majestic, white wolf lying down on a pile of leaves. She seemed very intimidating, even for an ill wolf. Luma looked over at her with a sullen expression. Hermione nodded and walked around the wolf. Observing every detail of her form. Being a witch did give her an advantage. She was _so _glad that she had listened to Ginny's lecturing about healing. She could heal this wolf if she tried hard enough.

"I'll need you to go and get me some herbs. I'll need an Underbrush Flower, two leaves from a red oak, and a single seed from a Firebush."

Luma nodded and signaled to some of the others to follow her. The small group rushed off into the forest. Hermione sat down near the white wolf and changed back into her human form. She would need to be in this form to brew the potion. She ran her hand gently along the fur of the wolf. It was sad that a wolf could become this ill. No one would ever know if she died out here. The wolf slowly opened her eyes; it was obvious that she was in excruciating pain.

"Who…are…you?" she whimpered.

"Shhh. My name is Hermione. I'm here to help you." She whispered as she continued to pat the wolf.

"I…am Kalina." She said.

"Hush now. You've got to save your strength." Hermione coaxed.

Kalina continued to stare up at Hermione. She could see her human face but it would quickly merge with her wolf form and back again. Was this stranger a human or a wolf? Perhaps this was the girl she had seen arriving here in her vision? A sharp pain in her side told her that she would need to wait to ask that question. She seemed to be getting worse by the second. With a small sigh she lay her dial down softly on the leaves.

'I hope the others hurry…' Hermione thought.

The look of trust and care in Kalina's eyes had affected Hermione. It was obvious that she needed to live to care for and guide the pack. Hermione imagined that without her the rest would be lost. A slight rustle turned her attention to the trees, through which the small party that had been sent out for herbs came through. One by one they dropped herbs onto the ground in front of Hermione.

"Are these what you wished for?" Luma asked.

"Yes. I'll need a large rock now if you don't mind."

"Anything to help out elder." Said a grey mascu.

He rushed out and returned in seconds with a rock. Hermione smiled as he set it in front of her.

"Thank you um…"

"Hazara." The mascu replied.

"Right, Hazara." Hermione said.

She snatched up the herbs and began to rip and tear pieces not needed for the healing. She mashed the remaining herbs together and they formed a fine blue powder. Hermione sent the wolves out again for water. They returned with a bowl full of it but she still had to wonder where they got the bowl. Shrugging it off Hermione poured most of the powder into the water and let it settle. With a sigh she lifted Kalina's head up and poured some of the liquid into her mouth. The other wolves watched intently as if they wanted to know how to do this. Or possibly to make sure Hermione wasn't hurting their elder.

"Will she be alright?" Luma asked.

"Yes. It will take an hour for the medicine to reach full effect though." Hermione replied.

She felt like a veterinarian helping out the animals. It was a good thing she paid close attention in class. She might have been in big trouble if she hadn't. She looked at the wolves now waiting patiently for their leader to come to. Hermione got up and changed. She shook off her fur and headed out of the trees. As she reached the outside a rusty orange femme approached her.

"We're you able to help Kalina?" she asked nervously, as if the thought of speaking to a half wolf scared her.

"Yes I was able to help her. She should be better in about an hour."

The femme looked at her excitedly and was positively jumping with joy.

"Thank you so much! I am Blaze. I'm new here but I knew that if she were to fall Ceros would take over." Blaze said unhappily.

From what she knew of Ceros he was rude. That was all she knew. Maybe there was more to it. Perhaps he made the elder ill so that she would fall and then he could easily take over. Though Hermione thought that the rest of the pack would fight against it. He looked incredibly strong. She could also feel a sense of…evil around him. Much like she thought she would feel upon meeting Voldemort.

"Could you introduce me to some of the others?" Hermione asked.

"Oh course! Anything for the one who helped our elder." Blaze said enthusiastically.

Hermione padded behind the rusty femme until she came to a group of wolves.

"Hey everybody this is Hermione! She helped Kalina!"

Blaze's eyes widened a bit and she lowered her maw towards a blackish-brown wolf that stood in the center of the others and Hermione quickly followed suite.

"So you helped my mate? I am very grateful. I am Shadow."

"I am Autumn." Said a wolf who looked much like Blaze only lighter.

"Whitestorm." Her name said it all; her pelt was almost completely white except for a few tips which were black.

"Reaper. Nice to meet you." This wolf had a black coat with silvery tips on his auds and tassle.

"Fell."

"Piper."

Fell and Piper looked like almost perfect opposites. Fell was grey with a black right front paw and Piper was black with a brown right front paw.

"And I…am Miroku." Said another wolf.

Hermione looked around and spotted the wolf who had spoken. He was almost completely silver.

"Pleased to meet you all." Hermione said.

**Back in the ****Island**** of trees A.K.A the Alpha home**

Luma watched quietly as Kalina began to stir.

"Mother?" she asked, her tone much more childish now.

"L-luma?" Kalina asked.

"Yeah mom."

"Where is the girl? Hermione…" she asked.

"Out meeting the pack…she's already had a run in with Ceros…said she wanted to discuss something with the pack…" Luma explained.

"Ceros means no harm. He only wants the pack to be safe." Kalina said with a slight laugh.

It was the truth. He had once been a menace to the pack, especially Blaze.

_Blaze lowered her guard slightly. She still felt uneasy about Ceros but, if Kalina trusted him, then so did she. Though, anytime he looked at her she could practically feel his demonic aura radiating evil. And why was he looking her way so much? Was it because she too was a demonic? She would have to wait for that answer._

_'This Ceros character seems to be having his effect on Blaze.' Miroku thought to himself, 'It must be the difference in their aura's...' He lowered himself into a seated position as Whitestorm approached Ceros. Ceros turned his gaze to Whitestorm and rolled his eyes. _

_"What do you want?" he said hotly._

_He still was frustrated at Kalina, relishing in his mind the several ways he wished to kill her._

_"That is no way to speak to a Gamma!" Blaze barked. She didn't want to start a disagreement but she knew that she had to keep him in line, "You will respect those in higher positions whether you want to or not!" _

_Ceros turned angrily towards the femora and snarled._

_"I'd watch your tongue vixen or I'll come over there and rip it out!" he said. _

_Blaze snarled and reassumed her fighting position._

_"I won't fight you but if you do not hold your tongue I may have to take more drastic measures." she said menacingly, "And as your Lead Epsilon...there will be nothing you can do about it. Now stand down." _

_Miroku cowered a bit. Though she was small, Blaze could be incredibly intimidating. He could already see what was going to happen. Ceros jumped to his paws and snarled, giving a great view of his fangs. His fur pricked up around his scruff making him seem larger than he already was. _

_"I hold no respect for your position and please, come fight me so I may bring you down to eat," he barked threateningly. _

_He growled at her again. Blaze let out a frustrated growl. _

_"You should hold respect for any wolf holding a higher position than you!" she said, her fur beginning to stand on end as well and her once emerald eyes now changing to a menacing red, "Which means that you should show all the wolves here complete and total respect! I say again stand down!"_

She let out a sigh at her memories. He had changed for the better. She looked up and saw the form a black wolf entering.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for your help. Now then, what exactly was it that you wished to discuss with the pack?" Kalina asked as she pulled herself into a seated position.

"I only wished to ask your assistance. The Dark Lord is taking over and we need to stop him! I humbly ask you…please assist us." She said, lowering her maw in respect.

"Of course. I shall assemble the pack. Meet us where you appeared and we shall leave form there."

Hermione nodded before taking off towards the spot where she had appeared. To her surprise a huge number of wolves came towards her with Kalina and Shadow out in front.

"I'm amazed by the sheer size of your pack." Hermione said in awe.

"Our pack has grown numerous over the years. We have moved to less cold climates since then and many rouges have taken refuge with us." Kalina said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Blaze asked from behind Kalina.

"I'm not really sure. My two friends and I were sent to our own destinations while the rest of the team went to the final one." Hermione said doubtfully.

"So we're basically trusting a half-breed to lead us into battle? I say we stay here and let the humans fend for themselves!" Ceros barked.

"Ceros! You know you have to follow Kalina's orders! As long as you live with us you do as she commands! Otherwise the penalty could rise as high as death…" Blaze explained calmly, as if she had given him this speech a million times.

Ceros grumbled something about half- breeds and incapability before Kalina looked at Hermione once again.

"Well I guess we should head out." Hermione said.

A few of the wolves muttered in agreement as Hermione placed the transportation spell. Soon enough they had all appeared in front of a campsite and Hermione was bombarded with questions.

"Hermione!"

"Hey you're back!"

"What took so long?"

"Wow! Is that all one pack?"

"Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine everyone. Yes this is all one pack. And I'll tell you all about it later! First we have to get these wolves to their grounds." Hermione replied.

"Oh yes of course! It's just off towards the left behind us." Lupin explained.

Hermione walked through the bushes and made it to another clearing. This one seemed bigger than their campsite.  
"This is where you'll be staying." Hermione said.

"If I may ask who else is helping you to fight?" Kalina asked.

"I believe a few bears from your region as well as phoenix's." Hermione replied.

A few mutters ran through the pack. Some more distinct than others.

"Bears?"

"Couldn't be the bears we took land from could it?"

"Silence." Kalina said over the others, "You should get some rest tonight young one. You'll need it for the battle."

Hermione nodded and headed off in the direction of the campfire that was barely distinguishable between the vast trees. She pushed herself through the underbrush and came out once again into their campsite.

"So how did you two fair?" Hermione asked.

"Eh, I got a fair number of bears." Ashley said.

"I came back with a whole flock of phoenixes. But even ours put together couldn't compare with the number of wolves you brought back." Katherine said.

"Why did you even go get the animals? Even if they do fight they're just plain animals right?" Ron asked.

Lupin choked on the water he had and everyone turned to him. Was there some kind of secret that they didn't know?

"Alright Moony spill it." Arthur said.

"Well…I thought you all knew…"

"Obviously not. Now then, let us in on your little secret." George piped in.

"Yes, yes of course. Now then as you all know, we gathered together bears, wolves, and phoenixes. As told in ancient writings each animal represents a part of our lives. The bear-inner knowing, the phoenix- life, and of course the wolf-friendship. It is said that these three animals were able to aid in the defeat of an unspeakable evil. I believe that gathering them once again may have the same result." Lupin explained.

"Are you off your rocker?!" Ron screamed.

"Hermione could have been killed by those wolves and all for a stupid theory??!!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not to mention Katherine and Ashley!"

The screams of the group finally died down, though some were still resonating off the nearby mountains. If they hadn't woken up all of Alaska it would be a miracle. Soon though they were all sound asleep. The best thing to do at this point was to rest so that they could be at full stamina to travel to Voldemort's Keep.

**A/N: Well? How was it? To the members of my RP guild. Sorry if I didn't include your wolf. It could have possibly been added to the pack too late of maybe I forgot! But don't worry your wolf will be featured at least once within the story. Well I'm not telling you what the next chappie is about but I can tell you that it mayyy take a while to get out. With school and everything my typing time has decreased dramatically. But until next time!**


	10. Voldemort and the Traitor

A/N: Hey everybody! Well for those of you who wanted to RP my guild leader and alpha is Kristy! She replied and I will be changing the details about their wolves in the later chappies! FORGIVE ME!!! bows down…I am not laudable (worthy for those of you who don't know what that means!) Anyway I hope you guys like this! I would like to ask that those of you who are sending me e-mails about how sucky my other sn was PLEASE STOP! My e-mail inbox is NOT for your complaints! If you do not like the story or my sn then STOP READING IT! Geez! Don't you people understand anything? It's that simple! Okay so I think all the issues have been taken care of. But if you would like to talk to me about RP'ing then click the 'e-mail' button on my info thing and ask me! I won't bite!

Chapter Ten: Voldemort and the Traitor

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!" Kyle yelled, he had once again resumed his attempts to get free.

"Come on Kyle. He'll never come down to let us out until it fits his plan." Jessie explained.

"Oh come now Mrs. Granger…you don't expect me to leave my guests of honor down in this dump now do you?"

Jessie shuddered at the sound of the voice. It was so different from a normal human's voice. It sounded so snakelike; it shook her down to her very soul.

She turned to see exactly what she had pictured in her dreams. A horribly thin, pale man stood before her and Kyle in robes that were at least two sizes to large. His nose was slit like a snake's and his eyes were crimson like burning coals in their sockets.

"Voldemort…" she said, her voice full of shock.

"You are a smart one aren't you?" he continued in a drawling tone, "Must be where your daughter gets it."

"Don't insult her! You're a horrid man and yet you stand here and insult someone you don't even know!" Kyle yelled.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, "I know full well who I am insulting. I am the ultimate power! I see all and I know all! You are a mere Muggle and if not for your purpose in my plan I would have killed you already! Now then, follow me and I will show you exactly what I have planned for you and your little girl."

Voldemort then left with a swish of his cloak. Not wanting to be hurt, Kyle and Jessie followed carefully. The hallways were just as dark and dank as their cell had been. Every so often there would be a torch on the wall to light the passage a bit, but it wasn't very helpful. Sharp right and sharp left turns filled the passage and they began to wonder if they would ever reach their destination. It was obvious that he had built the prison chambers to keep them in forever. Kyle attempted to remember all the turns but they had turned so many times that it was almost impossible.

"We are here." Voldemort announced, his voice holding a slight bit of pride.

The room was brightly lit with many torches and orbs of glowing light. Though it was dank it looked amazing. The walls had different tapestries hanging every few feet and the statues were incredibly detailed. For being on the run so much he seemed to be very stationary here.

"It is wonderful isn't it?" he asked, "Now then! Down to business!"

"What exactly do you mean?" Jessie asked.

A light orb descended from the highest part of the room and into Voldemort's' hands. Jessie and Kyle stared as the orb rapidly changed colors. Suddenly it illuminated the entire room, and then faded to reveal Hermione and the others sleeping soundly around the now dying campfire. Jessie gasped and held back a sob.

"As you can see, I am able to know when they plan to do anything by using this. A simple tracking device for…Death Eaters." He explained.

"None of them are Death Eaters!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Ah, it seems you do not know everything that you thought you knew. For there is a Death Eater among them. Though he has not been loyal, he will prove to be the one who leads to the death of you daughter and her pathetic friends."

"NO! You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hold your tongue woman. Do you not see the Death Eater among them? I thought he would be obvious but I guess I was wrong." He said with a laugh.

Jessie flinched at the laugh; it was so full of malice and hatred. Obviously he took his work seriously. She still did not understand about the Death Eater though. None of them could possibly be a Death Eater, could they? She watched as Voldemort pulled out a long thin finger and placed it on the mark he had burned into his arms as well.

Back at the Camp

With a rather loud yawn Hermione heaved herself up out of the sleeping bag. She looked around to see that everyone was already up and sitting close to the fire to keep warm.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up?" she questioned sleepily.

"You had to work the hardest of us all. We figured that you deserved a bit of extra rest." Ashley replied.

Hermione shrugged before joining the others. Someone had placed a lighting spell to keep more than just the area around the fire lit, she noted. Draco caught her eye and smiled. She returned the smile before noting a look of intense pain on his face.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"N-nothing. My arm just hurts a bit that's all." He said, rubbing his arm lightly.

Still slightly suspicious she turned back to the others and gratefully devoured the food Remus offered her. Though they had only been in the cold a short while it seemed to be taking its toll on the group, Molly the most. She was horribly pale and was always shivering. Amazingly, she kept up the mother routine and always looked happy. Maybe she just wasn't used to the cold quite yet. Hermione finished rather quickly and turned back to Draco.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"What do you think you're doing now, Hermione?" he replied.

"You know what I mean Draco!"

With a shrug Draco rose from his spot and followed Hermione. She led him to the same spot that Katherine and Ashley had before motioning for him to sit down.

"So, what's really hurting you?" she asked.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm not hurt!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione wanted so badly to threaten him but she knew he wouldn't give in. Instead she quickly formed a plan that no guy could resist. She pulled herself up and approached him rather slowly with a feral grin. She saw him becoming a bit edgy and it told her that this would be much easier than she had thought.

Draco squirmed nervously under her gaze. She was up to something but he was too…well he just couldn't really take his eyes off her.

"You know, Draco, I've always thought you were the kind of guy who was soft and sweet on the inside..." she said, her voice so low that he could barely hear her.

"I-I-I…" Draco stammered, he saw a sparkle in her eyes and suddenly couldn't find his words.

Hermione was now directly in front of him. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek and practically melted him with her touch.

"H-Hermione…maybe we um…"

"Shh…" she whispered as she set herself on his lap.

Her eyes met with his for a moment and he mouthed meaningless words. Suddenly Hermione broke eye contact and pulled the sleeve on his shirt up. The Dark Mark shone clear even in the darkness. She looked back up at him and fear shone back at her through his stormy grey eyes.

Draco saw her expression and his head drooped in shame. He felt a small hand on his chin and realized that Hermione was trying to get him to look up at her.

"You must hate me…" he whispered, his voice was beginning to crack.

"No, no of course not Draco. I bet you didn't want it, your father forced you didn't he?" she whispered soothingly, her voice like a mother's when speaking to a child who had just broken a law.

Silence was her reply. It seemed as if neither one was even breathing.

"Draco, why?"

"Hermione…I can't answer that. Telling you why would in turn hurt both of us. Please don't tell the others…"

"Of course not." She said with a slight smile.

A mischievous grin came across his face as he continued to look at her.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?" he said haughtily.

She laughed warmly before standing back up. The shocked and disappointed look on his face made her laugh even more.

"Don't even think about it my dear friend; I'm not one to go giving out goodies." She laughed.

With the Wolves

"Kalina, the humans brought bears. This is madness!" Ceros yelled, his crimson orbs shining in rage.

"Hush Ceros. Don't start anything." Blaze said.

The brute became silent at her command, though his tassle was still twitching in fury.

"He is right though, is he not?" said Fell.

Kalina remained silent for a moment, thinking her reply through thoroughly.

"Ceros is right…" she watched as a smile came over his features before finishing, "…and he is wrong. The humans have asked us for our assistance and we have agreed. The fact that they have also asked for the assistance of the bear clan has nothing to do with our decision. We will fight and hold up our reputation and protect the girl."

"But she's a half-breed." Ceros stated maliciously.

"Ceros!" Blaze interjected, "That term is not to be used. Even if their blood is only part wolf they are still our kind. We are all one." She stated.

"Blaze holds wisdom beyond her years, Ceros." Shadow said, "A wolf is always a wolf. Our brethren will always be there for us, as we must be there for them."

"And what of the phoenixes? How are they to help?" Whitestorm questioned.

"The phoenix has been around much longer than our kind. They possess powers beyond our wildest imagination." Miroku stated.

The pack suddenly broke into chatter about powers. What sort of powers could an old species possibly possess that a wolf didn't?

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the huge wait. I've been incredibly busy with school work but I swear on my purple hippo boxers that I'll finish…I heart them. I hope you can forgive me and to everyone who has me on their author alert list, I request that you review…because I'd love you forever…


	11. Confrontation and the Beginning of a Jou...

**A/N: Please accept my humblest of apologies! I am having a rather hectic school year but this story will be finished! By the debut of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…maybe…I might be too busy screaming…But I have also begun a Roleplay HARRYPOTTER STYLE!I'm teh Head Slytherin andif you want to join you can e-mail me and I'll give you the link! tomfeltonishotthotmailcom>Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation and the Beginning of a Journey

"Oh no! We should have already set out! At this rate Voldemort will catch onto our plan for sure!" Lupin exclaimed.

Hermione trudged back through the brush and frowned to herself. 'How could he be a Death Eater? He was always the bad boy but really…' he thought stopped as she came back to the others.

"Hermione! Where's Draco? We have to leave!" Katherine shouted.

"I'm right here. No need to blow a broomstick." He answered casually, walking through the brush, "Not like you would have waited anyway."

Hermione looked his way, slightly hurt. His expression had become very solemn and he hardly spoke. Apparently he hadn't expected anyone to find out about his secret.

"Is everyone here?" Lupin queried.

"If your not here raise your hand!" Ashley said.

Everyone glanced at her with curious expressions and she decided not to say anything more, obviously the mood wasn't one to be lifted.

"Right then, Hermione, Katherine and Ashley, you three need to keep your counterparts under control. Let's head out!" Lupin said quickly.

A group grumble echoed as they trudged through the heavy snow. Their camp had been kept snow free by spells but now that they were on the move no magic was to be used. Remus had said that the Dark Lord could track magic.

Quite soon, the group had become practically become frozen by the cold. Snow was sticking to pant legs, fur, and feathers. The phoenix's had resorted to flying low to keep out of most of the snow.

"Kalina!" Shadow shouted, "Perhaps this isn't a good idea."

"Not now Shadow. We can debate this later. The snow is getting worse!" she barked to Hermione.

Hermione turned back to Kalina and stopped in the snow, "I know Kalina, we have to stay strong!" she shouted back, rubbing her hands together.

Ashley stuck her head around the group, "How are you doing up there?" she shouted

"Just fine. Star is getting a bit cold but we'll be fine." York replied.

Draco lumbered through the snow, his face devoid of emotion. Ron and Harry had been keeping a close eye on him since he and Hermione had disappeared together. Harry was especially worried, Hermione would not show any hurt until she got revenge.

Hermione breathed heavily, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke. The cold bit at her cheeks and face, it burnt like nothing she had ever felt before. Still, she felt a driving need to reach her goal and wouldn't stop. Suddenly her legs went limp and she fell into the snow. She shuddered at the wave of cold.

"Hermione," Draco said, dropping beside her, "are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he questioned.

"G-g-g-gee, i-if I didn't know a-any b-b-b-better I'd s-say you were w-worried." She said through chattering teeth as she pulled herself back up.

"I thought…never mind…" he muttered.

Hermione saved him any humiliation and turned into her wolven form. She shook off the snow and trotted back towards the wolves, leaving him to catch up to the others. Unbeknownst to her he looked very hurt and his face hardened back to its angered expression.

"How is everyone doing back here?" she queried.

"We're okay I guess, a bit of snow in our paws but it's nothing to worry about. They're just not used to so much exposure, not since the Awakening have we seen this much snow." Kalina replied.

"Yes but we wouldn't be doing this if-"

"Hush Cazador! You have no right to speak." Blaze snapped, she threw the red wolf an apologetic look before facing forward again.

"You'll have to forgive him; he is not used to such cold climate." Kalina said.

Hermione smiled at the wolf. He had a very thin frame and was obviously not built for their terra. 'Seems nice enough.' She thought.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked Harry in a low tone.

"Dunno." Harry replied, "It's got to be Hermione though 'cuz no one else has even had a remote conversation with him."

"I can hear you guys." Draco responded.

Harry and Ron looked over at Draco, startled. Apparently they had been much closer than they thought. He threw them a look of disgust and pushed between them to catch up to the others, he knew they wouldn't try to make conversation. Only too late did he notice that Ron and Harry had a hold of both of his arms.

"What's going on?" Harry asked firmly.

"Nothing." Draco replied.

"Then why are you giving us the stone cold stares and frozen face looks? We know something is up." Ron replied.

"Come now boys. Draco says nothing is wrong. Leave the poor boy be! I'm not surprised he doesn't want to speak with you!" Mrs. Weasley said from the fron of the group.

Draco wrenched his arms free and smirked back at the pair. He looked toward the sky and noticed the phoenixes acting rather strangely, well, the outlines he could see in the dark seemed to be acting strangely.

"Aldebaran why are we even assisting in this senseless mission?" called a rouge phoenix.

"You have no right to speak to our leader! Keep your beak shut and follow any orders given by him. He is our Seer and knows all…" the phoenix trailed off.

"Certainly you do not believe that I know all, do you Skyfire?" Aldebaran questioned, not even turning back to look at the bird.

"You are our all knowing." Skyfire replied humbly.

"No one knows all that there is to know. So much knowledge has yet to even be found." Katherine said from a bit behind the others.

"The young one is right. I admire your honesty as well, not trying to keep on my good side." He said with a very laugh-like caw.

At the very front of the group the bears lumbered heavily through the now thickening snow on the ground. They had volunteered to plow a path in the snow for the others, and were doing quite a good job of it if they did say so themselves. Luko shivered slightly as more and more snow stuck to his coat.

"Are you okay?" Kiff asked.

"Fine. The snow is getting thicker though…"

All at once three fell. Mrs. Weasley nearly collapsed on Remus, Kalina fell sideways with a slight whimper, and Hermione struck the ground rather hard. Voices of worry and anger burst out, filling the air with shouts, howls, caws, and bellows.

Some time later the three arose around a warm fire. Draco hovered quite close to Hermione wringing his hands while the wolf pack surrounded Kalina and the rest stayed near Molly. Hermione opened one eye and shut it immediately as the light from the fire hurt her eyes.

"Hermione's awake!" Draco practically shouted.

"Hush! We are nearing Voldemort's borders; he may have _spies_ out here." Remus whispered rather loudly.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"What happened? I can't remember anything." She replied weakly.

"We don't know. You weren't the only one though; Ron's mum and Kalina were affected as well." Draco explained.

Hermione thought to herself for while about the possibilities. Perhaps Voldemort had something to affect them? But why them? Hermione and Kalina had the wolf in them but what about Molly? Perhaps only girls? Then why not affect Ginny, Katherine, and Ashley as well? She growled in frustration and let herself rest, until the commotion came from near Molly. Apparently she was up as well. The only one not awake yet was Kalina.

'We have to move out or we won't ever be able to initiate out plan.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Draco, get me a bundle of branches." She said.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

With a shrug he ran off and gathered the branches as Hermione had asked. He laid bundle in front of her and helped her up. The others had gathered around her to see what she was going to do. She pointed her wand down at the pile and concentrated her magic. The pile began to slowly change and soon a sled and harness sat before the group.

"Hermione…what's this for?" Katherine asked.

"You're not thinking of moving Kalina yet are you? She's not even awake!" Ron protested.

"Dear there is no way we can do this." Molly said.

She threw a stern look at each member of the group, a fire blazing within her eyes. She would keep going even if it meant her having to carry them all there herself.

"We have to! You don't understand what this means to me. My family is in _danger! _We _have_ to go!" she cried.

A hush came over the group and they all seemed to be interested in anything but Hermione. No one seemed to be able to look her in the eyes as they all mumbled about how they shouldn't leave yet. Hermione threw them an unsympathetic look before turning to the wolves, though they had only been friends for a short while she hoped they could trust her enough to let her lead them. She smiled as the black alpha male stepped forward.

"Hermione, we trust you. As long as Kalina is not hurt we will follow your orders." He said as he lowered his dial in respect.

"Thank you, Shadow. I need a few of you to lift her onto the boards there." Hermione said, pointing towards the flat area of the sled.

She watched happily as the wolves worked together and lifted their leader onto the sled. Hermione put a blanket around the white form to keep her warm. She looked back at the rest of the group determinedly. Her head was held high and her arms at her sides. Her knuckles were turning white from holding them in fists.

"Well then…farewell." She muttered, her body changing quickly into the black form she had chosen.

Hermione looked back, her now dog-like eyes staring back at the entire group. She shook her dial and turned back to the pack. The harnesses were slipped over each wolf, Hermione in the lead. A howl escaped her muzzle and she took off running, the others following close behind.

Hours later the group sat in silence around a warm fire, most asleep.

"Do you think we should have followed her?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course we should have. We should have offered to go _with_ her. She's our best friend and we let her leave with wolves she's just met as her only company." Ginny said somberly.

"Yeah." Ron said.

Harry let his eyes travel to the ground as he remembered what Ginny had told him.

_"Hermione?__ Nightmares?" Harry scoffed, "What could she possibly have nightmares about?" _

_"Something terrible…she whimpers and always wakes up in a cold sweat…it scares me sometimes…like its all real and whatever plagues her dreams might come out and hurt us…" _

How could he have been so insensitive? He had pried into Hermione's life only to let her face the dangers alone. She had been there for him since first year, there was no way he was going to let her do this.

"Come on. Lets go." Harry said.

The others nodded and roused the parents. An agreement had been reached; they would find her and then leave for the keep. With heavy hearts and regret looming over, they headed out.

Meanwhile Hermione and the pack of wolves were wishing they hadn't left. The cold nipped at them as more and more snow stuck to their fur. Hermione felt a tug at the harness from behind and turned her dial back, squinting her eyes to see behind her. The small red wolf she had come to know as Cazador was lying down in the snow. She turned to Akira, who was next to him, for an explanation.

"He's not used to our climate. This snow is affecting him much more than us. We can't keep going!" she called.

Hermione shook her dial and wrestled out of the harness. She quickly built a fire and put the alpha and Cazador next to it. They would have to hold off until morning. Yet every minute they spent waiting was another that her mother and father would suffer at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to block out the horrible thoughts of torture.


	12. The Diabolical Plan

Chapter Twelve: The Diabolical Plan

The group trekked through the snow, cold and tired they had almost reached the point where they believed the wolves had stopped. Everyone was moaning and groaning but they knew that they had to catch up with Hermione. The phoenix flock had flown ahead to search through the snowy air.

A grunt echoed followed by a soft thud, Draco had fallen into the snow. He pulled himself up and gasped.

"There! In the snow!" he said, staring ahead of him where a large indention lay, "It's from a wolf!"

Everyone became keyed up as the prospect of being close came to mind. They began to examine the terra around them desperately in hopes of finding Hermione and the others. They looked everywhere, except, that is, to the one place where they should have.

Hermione, meanwhile, had turned into her wolven form to keep herself warm. Her auds flicked backwards at the voices of others. She knew those voices, even without opening her orbs she knew them. Should I go to them? she asked herself, They abandoned me in my time of need…

"Go to them…they are your friends no matter what. After all, they did come to look for you." Said a raspy voice.

Hermione turned her dial up to see the emerald orbs of the packs Lead Epsilon, Blaze. She took note of how much this wolfs orbs were like Harry's eyes.

"You are right…You two, take Kalina and Cazador and prepare for battle." Hermione said to two of the wolves.

"No…" Ceros said.

"What?" Hermione questioned, eyes blazing in a frenzy of anger, her friends were on their way and this wolf chose now to challenge her?

"I said 'no' you half-breed! Now then take yourself back to your friends and leave us be. You've already pained Kalina, leave the rest of us to live on!" he replied with a snarl.

Hermione snapped at Ceros who jumped back, slipping a little on the snow. Blaze jumped between them and blocked him from Hermione.

"Ceros…I am disappointed." Blaze whispered.

Silence answered the vixen. Hermione snarled again before jerking back at a sound.

"Hey Hermione, calm down already I don't think that snarl sounded threatening!" Draco called from atop the hill.

Hermione changed back to her human form and looked at him curiously, he seemed…happy. Her head was tilted to the side as he continued to come nearer and nearer to her.

"Why are _you_ here?" she questioned, keeping her eyes down.

"Well…uh-"

"Hey, we're friends till the end, eh?" Chorused Harry and Ron.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friends coming back for her. They were reunited once again and now could continue on the journey that called them onward towards the home of the darkest wizard of all time.

"So I see you decided to find me." Hermione stated casually, as if she was often left alone.

"Yeah…we're really sorry Hermione." Harry said.

"No problem," she replied, "Just so long as you guys didn't really plan on leaving me out here."

Hermione turned behind her to see the brute who had earlier challenged her now following her orders. Kalina and Cazador were still out, this would be a long trip if the two did not revive soon. Her gaze was diverted as a hand touched her own.

"Yes?" she questioned expectantly.

Looking around she could see that almost everyone was in front of them, they were making good time.

"I'm really sorry." Draco whispered.

"For what?"

"Not coming with you. I should have volunteered instead of lead the search party for you."

"Hermione!" Katherine called from in front of the group, "There's a castle ahead but it has some sort of…barrier over it!"

The wheels in her head had begun turning, how to break a barrier. Why would there even be a barrier? Voldemort wouldn't think of something like that, there had to be someone helping him out. But who? No others were known followers unless they had hidden themselves. It must have been a long tedious process though, to hide yourself for so long. Her thoughts were interrupted as the small cream colored wolf known as Miroku stepped up.

"Master Hermione, is there perhaps a way that I may speak to the phoenixes alone?" he questioned shyly.

Though doubtful, Hermione led the wolf up towards the phoenix flock and sought out Aldebaran. She had to nudge to wolf before he would approach. She shook her head lightly and walked off before he had spoken.

"Sir, it is a legend that the phoenix holds is strong enough to break barriers. Is that true?" he questioned.

"Indeed." Aldebaran nodded, "Do not fret, we will break the barrier. I simply wanted the others to search around and see if we should avoid any obstacles." He stated.

Miroku nodded and became quiet as everyone had begun to catch up. They stared in awe at the purplish pinkish glow around the old castle. It seemed as if it dated back to the days of valiant knights and regal kings. It looked like it hadn't been taken care of since then as well. Vines were all over the place, holes had been eaten in the roof. Where there were no holes, moss grew wildly in the perfect environment. Holes were in the thick walls that bore many red stains, most likely from gory battles long since past.

"Assume formation!" called Skyfire.

The floack took to the skies once again, surrounding the castle. The barrier faltered slightly at the power radiating from them. Aldebaran led them in an ancient song. One by one they joined in the chorus until the entire surrounding area was filled with a chilling melody. The barrier began to slowly fade away until it had completely disappeared.

"Well come on then!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"You! You should have finished this long ago! Why did it not work right?" Wormtail questioned angrily.

"Quiet you! Do you think you have authority over me? You're wrong there mister. Now then I suggest you learn your place and leave me be!" said a feminine voice.

Wormtail observed quietly as the woman worked over a cauldron which was now bubbling to the brim with purple foam. She had been working on this potion for days and yet it had just now begun to take effect. He was curious of this new girl that the Dark Lord had hired. She always wore a hood to hide her face but occasionally a strand of dark hair would slide out, giving him his one and only clue to her identity. His eyes roamed over the cauldron with curiosity. Why would she have only affected a few of the members of the group? Why not harm all or those arrogant little buggers?

"Why not go and inform out Master that the dark deed he requested it complete." She said silkily as she added a final ingredient, causing the potion to spurt a cloud of smoke that formed into the Dark Mark.

His eyes widened at the skull now disintegrating from the air above the cauldron. He shook a bit; the mere thought of what this potion could do sent shivers down his spine. Wormtail nodded obediently and scurried quickly away, the Master would be pleased to hear the news.

The woman watched as Wormtail exited. Pathetic scum… she thought, Even with all the power our Lord has given him he is still a worthless coward. She turned back to the potion with a loving smile, her creation was finally complete. Days of toil and sweat had finally paid off. She had put her body and soul into this, and it was, at last, complete.

"Now my dearest…arise from your slimy home and do my bidding." She whispered.

Suddenly the water from the cauldron began to ripple and the cauldron shook violently. A chilling laugh echoed through the small, dark room as the creature arose from the foamy purple water. The woman ran a slender hand along the creatures form.

"Nice…very nice. Now then, what is your mission?" she asked.

"I am to destroy…" the creature replied, its voice rough and sticky.

"Who is it that you are to destroy my wonderful pet?" she asked again.

The creature remained quiet, as if thinking about the answer, though it already knew what if was supposed to say. It looked away from the woman and around the room, taking in ever little detail and putting it into the depths of its mind for later use. The woman glared at the monster and it suddenly found the time right to speak. It smiled crookedly before opening its mouth to speak…

"…Hermione Granger…" the creature growled in reply, rather smugly.


	13. Koji: The Warrior of Time

Chapter Thirteen: Koji: The Warrior of Time

The silence that now surrounded them was eerie. The broken barrier allowed the evil aura to flow from its long time prison. The earth around became chillingly silent, not a bird twittered, not a twig snapped. The wind even calmed herself, leaving a silence unlike any other. Hermione's good mood left her as her single step onto the lands echoed twice before fading out.

"Stop!" called a booming voice.

Hermione whipped around to see a tall, sleek figure being slowly surrounded by snarling wolves. Probably just one of Voldemorts' minions… she thought half-heartedly. She approached slowly and examined him. He seemed as if he had somehow adapted to the wild. He wore a fur vest made of, what appeared to be, wolf hide. A belt of the same material resided around his waist with a wolf tail hanging down. The belt held up the bottoms of a black pair of a kimono and his face and chest bore many scars.

"Who are you to order us about in that manner?" Kalina questioned.

In an instant the pack had lowered its stance and surrounded their alpha as she rose to her feet. The mans head turned from the wolf to Hermione and back again. He bore a confused expression as his arms lowered to his sides. Hermione smirked at his confusion.

"She wishes to know why you think you have the authority to order us around." She translated.

"You know not of me?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid not, dear sir." Katherine replied nattily.

"I am Koji the-"

"The Warrior of Time." Miroku finished.

All eyes turned to Miroku for a further explanation on the strange man standing in their midst.

"Fifty years ago Koji fought a tremendous battle. The king for whom he fought was eternally grateful and told the knight of a way to preserve himself at himself just the way he was. The knight took him up on his offer and continued to fight for the king and his descendants until one fateful day when they were all slaughtered. He remained near the castle, waiting for another to take over. Thus becoming known as the Warrior of Time." He explained slowly, allowing Hermione time to translate for the others.

Koji watched interestedly, he had never seen a woman like her before. Her ability to speak with and understand these animals was uncanny. What kind of black magic would she have to possess in order to be able to speak with them?

"Young girl, how is it that you are able to speak with these creatures of Darkness?" Koji asked.

"They are not creatures of Darkness. If you want real evil just look there." Hermione said, gesturing towards the castle behind her, "An evil beyond any that you can imagine lurks within the shadows of that castle, waiting, watching, for the perfect time to unleash his evil unto the lands."

"That is why I came to this place. I sensed a break in the barrier that has kept me away from these lands for so long. I wished to return to my rightful place." Koji said humbly.

"He seems trustworthy enough…" Cazador sighed to himself.

The wolf pack howled in joy again, the whole pack was together now. Looks like we're all up to speed again. Hermione thought.

"Okay then, come along." Lupin said.

Snow crunched under their feet as the group walked onto the lands, the castle seemed to be growing darker, danker, and less inviting the more they approached. A silent agreement had kept everyone quiet while they made their way, at an agonizingly slow pace, towards their destination. Pieces of stone crumbled and toppled to the snowy ground, taking whole vines with them. Soon they stood where a drawbridge would be, if there was a moat, or any water, for that matter.

"This is it…" Hermione said with a gulp.

"No, let us go first." Fred and George said, stepping in front of her, "We know the layout better."

Despite further protest, the twins led the way into the unknown that lay before them. Hermione had lagged behind, though she had tried to appear brave so no one else would be scared, she was truly afraid. She jumped as a hand grasped hers tightly and looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of her former worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. He bore no smirk and did not sneer at the frightened figure beside him as he led her slowly towards the castle. Hermione suddenly felt inspired, like she could have taken Voldemort on alone.

Deep within the confines of the Castle

"Why do you interrupt me?" Voldemort questioned sternly.

Wormtail shuddered at the menacing sound of his angry Masters voice.

"Master," he said, voice shaking, "The dark deed you requested is complete."

"Wonderful!" Voldemort called.

"What do you plan to do with our daughter!" Kyle called.

Voldemort laugh maliciously, red eyes glinting as an evil plan came to the surface of his mind.

"Your daughter will be the single reason her friends will be cast into the fiery pits of _hell_!" he called, laughter in his voice.

"Please, I beg of you! Spare them! Take me instead…" Kyle whispered.

"Pathetic mortal, why would you wish to sacrifice yourself for them? You could have eternal life if you joined me…"

With mysterious woman…

"You can offer them nothing…your powers are a mere shadow to mine…" she whispered to herself, "Soon you will see the force of a true and great power…"

Back with the group

Hermione turned at the sound of more rocks crumbling and toppling to the ground, she was sure she saw something. Her eyes scanned the area for any movement, nothing. Draco tugged her hand and they sped up to reach the others again.

"This place is so creepy…" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah…you scared?" Draco asked.

"A little." She admitted sheepishly.

She felt him move a bit closer and squeeze her hand as if in reassurance. A tiny smile made its way onto her face, despite the knowledge that somewhere ahead loomed unbelievable danger. A loud 'omph' ruined Hermione's thoughts as she whipped around to see Koji on the ground.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Lupin asked in frantic whispers.

"Nope…just fell." Koji admitted gruffly.

A sigh of temporary relief traveled through the group as they helped Koji from the ground. Lupin motioned for Hermione to stay behind with Koji to assure to further incidents. The loss of Draco's warm hand was saddening but she stayed nonetheless, a scowl upon her features.

"That boy, you are with him…yes?" Koji asked.

Hermione was eternally grateful that there was hardly any light in the passage, her flushed cheeks were hidden for the moment. A sudden swoosh, followed by a high pitched scream, kept her from having to answer.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, no answer.

"Did you see it?" Arthur asked.

"Ginny…my dear baby Ginny…"

Molly could say nothing else of it, her youngest and only daughter had been taken. Hermione fumed with rage, Voldemort would pay for what he had done.

"Split off into pairs. Search the castle and if anyone gets into a fix…you know what to do…" Hermione said grimly.

**A/N: Well? Do you like? I hope so because it took a bit of revising to get it right. A very special thanks to Kristy who, more or less, forced me to finish this chapter! Anyway I hope you guys are a bit satisfied at the moment because I'll be working on the next chapter of Despair and Destiny at the moment! Luv ya'll and plz review! **

** Emma**


	14. Beyond All Doubt

Chapter Fourteen: Beyond All Doubt

"Split off into pairs. Search the castle and if anyone gets into a fix…you know what to do…" Hermione said grimly.

Immediately Koji left her side and his place was taken by the familiar form of Draco. With a short, grim glance and a nod the two were off. They searched every nook and cranny for any sort of secret passage, extra doorway, or anything else that could take them to Voldemort. Minute after agonizing minute passed by as the teams gave their full efforts to searching their assigned areas.

"Just great!" Draco exclaimed, "A bloody dead-end!"

While Draco continued on his quiet rant Hermione took a closer look at this 'dead-end' passageway. Her eyes raked over the rough surface of the stone as they had over the pages of so many books, she was looking for minor mistakes in the concealing of a passageway. She stopped and smiled triumphantly, no one was perfect. There was a single stone out of line by a fraction of an inch; the give away was hidden there. She pressed a small hand to the stone and pushed lightly to find that it served as a door handle. With a curious gaze she pulled and the large stone slab pulled away from the rest of the wall, revealing a wonderful place.

"Whoa…" she muttered.

There were tall cypress trees all around and flowers blooming from the lush grass that was growing from the floor. This was an impossible situation! Trees and plants couldn't grow like this in such a cold climate, could they? Captivated by the luscious green Hermione took a step towards the room, a curious expression held in place on her features.

"Hermione maybe we shouldn't." Draco said, his voice trailing off.

"It's fine…" she whispered back.

Silence followed, not a sound was made in this place. No rustling leaves, no chirping birds or chattering squirrels, nothing. Absolute silence, not even the wind blew in this place. Was it perhaps a sacred and blessed place? Or perhaps there had been a spell cast upon it? Either way Hermione took another step, it echoed off the trees.

"So you've finally arrived." Said a feminine voice.

Hermione and Draco whipped around, wands out to protect each other if need be. Both were looking around wildly trying to find whoever had spoken.

"Who are you?" Draco questioned confidently.

A shrill laugh followed by endless echoes was his answer. He looked to Hermione who shrugged in response to his silent question. But hey, just because she wouldn't reveal her identity didn't mean she wouldn't answer other questions, right?

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"Why, it's my garden." The voice responded.

"Garden?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? You must have talent to grow these plants in this frigid climate."

Draco and Hermione exchanged another confused glance. So this place was a _garden_? If it was a garden, then someone dedicated must be her. But _Voldemort_, the most evil sinister man ever to live in the history of the entire wizarding world with a _garden_? No, it had to be someone else.

"Why are you here?"

"Ohh, quite interested in me aren't you?" the voice snapped, "Why not tell me why _you_ are here."

Hermione looked dumbstruck; this person was toying with them! Whoever it was already knew they'd be here and had planned for someone to find this place so she could distract them!

"Draco, we must get out of here now…" Hermione whispered.

"I think not!"

The door that had led them into this garden shut suddenly and concealed itself by blending in with the rest of its surroundings. Hermione gasped as she watched helplessly and rushed to try and find their way out again. Draco touched her arm and shook his head, they were trapped.

"Now…I believe I asked you a question."

With a reassuring nod from Draco, Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"We're here to find my parents." She said.

"Oh, you are Hermione then." The voice said amusedly, "Well you won't be finding them; the Dark Lord has taken _good_ care of them…"

Hermione gasped and fumed at the voice, she was prepared to face this person on her own, even if it meant she was to do it without a wand.

"You tell me where they are right now!" Hermione exclaimed, only silenced when Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

He was very familiar with this kind of trickery probably knew a far better way than she to handle it. She wouldn't cry for this horrible woman, no matter how much the tears stung, she would hold them back until they were freed.

"Oh, poor girl. You seem a bit gloomy, perhaps I could help with your problem." The voice said.

Above them the tree tops rustled as a black orb descended near them. Hermione let out a small scream and latched onto Draco's arm, in some desperate hope that he could save her. The orb touched the ground and disappeared, leaving only a tall slender figure hidden beneath dark robes in its wake. The hood on the robe was up to hide the face of the woman, but strands of long raven hair were protruding from the edges of it.

"Frightened?" she questioned.

"We're not afraid!" Draco said boldly.

"We'll just see about that!"

A pale hand rose up and a finger pointed at Hermione. She drew her hand back and Hermione was jerked away from Draco, tears streaming down her face now. Another shrill laugh echoed as she grasped Hermione tightly.  
"Not so tough now, are you Draco?" she questioned, "Need you're little Mudblood girlfriend to save you?"

"We had a deal! You told me she wouldn't be hurt!" Draco exclaimed, beginning to rush towards Hermione.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the woman taunted, "There are no promises in the world of power!"

"Now, now! Your daughter seems to be in mortal danger! What to do, what to _do_?" Voldemort taunted, waving his wand from side to side.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"_Silence!_" he ordered, "You are a troublesome pair indeed. Most would have already joined me to save their child, but not you two. You seem to have a confidence in that pathetic group of fools!"

Voldemort hit his bony hand on a stone wall nearby; this was going to be far more difficult than he had first imagined. If they had faith in the group, they would not give in and devote themselves as willingly as he'd like. Then again, if the group was obliterated, he would have no playthings for later. What a striking dilemma indeed! And how to handle it? Violence? Or maybe just simple word tricks to confuse them.

"Your daughter…will not last long with my most faithful follower."

At this point, Jessie began to sob uncontrollably. Kyle did his best to comfort her but there was only so much one could do when trying to survive in the presence of an incredibly evil man.

"Yes, I suppose that about now she will have your daughter as well as her simple minded companion trapped in her web of disarray." Voldemort continued, further provoking the tears in Jessie's eyes.

The woman laughed shrilly at Draco's apparent inability to make a decision. She threw her hand in the direction of what appeared to be a large tree and Hermione's small frame was sent flying. With a horrible crack Hermione's arm was broken as she rammed hard into the 'tree.' She noticed the smoother than normal texture and realized that this room was nothing more than an illusion, this 'tree' was actually cold stone.

It was about this time when she realized that she was being turned to face out, and bound tightly. Thick cords of some odd material were heading her way and holding her body to the stone. Another strap came and bound her neck, tilting her head up high so she could hardly see what was in front of her. She squirmed but the bindings were far too tight to permit even the slightest movement.

"Now Draco my dear, it seems you are at my mercy." The woman said.

"What do you want from us?" Draco questioned frantically.

"It's not you I want; I want your friend…Mr. Potter…" she replied, twirling her fingers about in the air.

This motion caused Hermione's bindings to tighten, and she gasped, hoping not to suffocate with all the pressure from the bindings. Draco growled in a frustrated way, not even now could he matter more than that Potter boy! He let the silence take over, only the sound of Hermione's separated sobs broke it now.

"How then?" Draco asked finally, face set and determined.

The woman laughed and approached, ruffling his hair lightly.

"My good little servant…"

"This is getting nowhere!" Harry exclaimed, "How are we supposed to find him? The plans looked different from this."

"He must've changed them…" Arthur whispered.

"Well we have to find my poor Ginny, we simply must!"


	15. Tragedy Makes It's Move

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me a little while to get the last chapter up, been having some personal issues. This is kind of an uneventful chapter. Anyway here's the next one, hope you like!**

Chapter Fifteen: Tragedy Makes It's Move

Ginny moaned through the darkness that surrounded her, what had happened? One moment she had been with everyone and then the next she was here. This place was damp, more so than the rest of the castle by far. It also smelled of rotting flesh and mothballs, the stench burned at her nostrils and was almost unbearable. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes to find a small candle burning a path of light through the darkness. She was scared to move; hardly anything was visible in the small amount of light and the obvious disarray of the rest of the ruinous castle hid secrets in the space between herself and the light.

There she waited, listening for any sign of life, anyone to keep her company in this desolate place. Even a viscous guard to torment her and taunt her with the thought of freedom, the thought of being with her friends again. Her wish was soon granted, for beyond the flickering light of the candle two crimson eyes came to life. A smile seemed to materialize as the light reflected off the ivory color or fangs. She shuddered and felt her body tense, fear welling up within her as the eyes advanced, followed by glitters and flashes of black.

"It seems you have awakened." Called a rough, snakelike voice.

Ginny nodded timidly, figuring that either this creature was adapted to the dim light of it could see in the darkness that shrouded them so well. The sound of slimy flesh peeling apart soon resonated through the tiny room, it was up to something. An evil plot perhaps? Or merely feeding…but on what?

"Human, will you have me devour you now or do you wish to give your companions an attempt for a valiant rescue which will utterly fail causing their demise?" the creature questioned wittily.

"You won't win! Harry and the others will save me and you'll be dead!" she yelled, trying to make herself believe it.

A tremendous roar came forth, ringing in her ears as the loud footfalls of the creature retreated. She had angered it, and for the time being was left alone to wallow in her misery. Would Harry and the others be able to save her? Or was the strange creature correct?

In another corridor Harry and Arthur trudged along, still searching and hoping. Harry growled angrily and slammed his fists against the wall. Arthur put a comforting arm around his shoulder, sighing deeply as Harry let a single tear flow down his flushed cheek.

"Now Harry, don't lose hope just yet. I'm sure we'll find Ginny." He said in a low tone.

"What if we don't? It's my fault…all of it…" Harry replied.

"No Harry. This is the Dark Lord's plot. He is to blame."

"But he's after _me_! Don't you see it? How can you not? Everyone I've ever loved or ever _will_ love will be taken away by him! I'm destined to be alone!"

Silence answered him, but not a truthful silence. This silence was stern, not awkward. It was as if even though Arthur couldn't say the words Harry knew what he was thinking. He wanted Harry to keep his faith.

"Let's go." Harry muttered, moving himself from the wall to continue down the corridor.

Draco nearly spat on the woman but wanted to keep Hermione safe and restrained himself.

"You know your orders, go!" she urged.

With a heavy heart Draco turned on his heels and headed for the exit, he would bring the Potter boy to her in exchange for Hermione.

"Oh and Draco dearest." She called after him.

"What?"

"Do hurry back."

He watched helplessly as the woman tightened the bonds on Hermione yet again. With a final glare at her he hurried out and searched for Harry. The corridors were long and dark but he knew them well enough, his father made sure he walked them everyday. The cruelest training for memory, leaving a child in a dark hall and telling them that if they wanted to live they would find their way out. He searched his memory to remember which direction Harry had set off in, the third corridor on the right perhaps? With a shrug he thought up a plan, only one way to get Harry's attention.

"HARRY!" he bellowed, "HERMIONE IS IN DANGER!"

Draco stood and waited, he knew the hope of finding Hermione would lure Harry to him. After that, he could only plan his steps as he took them.


	16. Bittersweet Betrayal

**A/N: Hello all! Well this may be a little short but…I think you'll find is quite interesting! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews as well! Please continue to review, it's the only thing that keeps me typing!**

Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet Betrayal

The woman laughed ferociously as Hermione helplessly watched Draco leave. The laughter suddenly halted, the cold eyes of the woman seemed to now be boring deep into Hermione's soul. She winced at the icy feeling shot through her by the intimidating stare. And that crooked smile, just barely visible under a black hood. Hermione's struggling was in vain, for her bindings were preventing every form of movement and almost preventing her from breathing.

"So, you have feelings for him?" the woman questioned casually, as if they were old friends.

Hermione snarled softly under her breath.

"So what if I do? It's not like you'll spare either of us so what's the point in telling you anything!" she spat.

"Tut tut now, someone's a bit cranky!"

"I'll give you cranky!" Hermione shouted and pulled all the harder on the restraints.

Again, more laughter. She was growing tired of this little game of cat and mouse; she wanted to end it now! If only she could break the bonds!

"You won't escape me! Servant! Why don't you _entertain_ our guest?"

A snakelike creature came forth on two scaly feet, bowing low in front of the woman.

"My Lady," he hissed through fangs, "do you fear no retaliation from the Dark Lord? You have strict orders-"

"I'll hear nothing of these orders! He is a weak and simple minded fool!" she snapped, making her reptilian ally tremble in fear.

"Yes M'Lady!" he whispered, bowing low again.

The claws of the creature reached up and began working on Hermione's bindings, slowly but surely cutting through the magical thread.

"You don't fear Voldemort?" Hermione questioned.

"Why should I fear him? He is but a blithering fool. His plan will never work…but mine…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"SILENCE! Pathetic mortal…you are bound by time and thus cannot see what I do…" The woman replied, almost wistfully.

Hermione suddenly fell forwards, the claws of the reptilian creature digging painfully into her flesh. She let out a whimper which was met by a forceful claw to the face. The woman seemed to be having a revelation; she slipped to hood lightly off her head. Hermione would have gasped, had she been able to see her face. The woman faced the other way but there was no mistaking the black wavy hair. She turned and stared Hermione down, knowing she would be recognized.

"No…" Hermione whispered, "How could you?"

"How could _I_? _How could I_!" she screamed, "You have no idea what you and your pathetic friends put me through! The agony of my beloved dying…and he didn't even _care_! He has to pay, it's his fault my love is dead!"

The creature that had been supporting Hermione had dropped her to the ground to escape the fury of his Mistress. Hermione grunted as she bled steadily from the claw wounds and pulled herself from the ground. Her legs were weak at the sight of this girl from her past. The sweet, innocent girl turned wicked by hate and the grief of her lost lover.

"I'm…sorry…" Hermione whispered, true sorrow in her voice now.

"You're _sorry_?" she scoffed; hate burning in her eyes, "Sorry cannot bring him back. Sorry cannot give me all the years Mr. _Potter_ has taken from me! His life will be the only thing that can make my many years of pain and suffering, my eternity to be spent here on this vile planet,_ worth_ living."

Ron wandered the corridors; he knew this was the way. He just had a weird feeling, a drawing feeling towards Ginny. In the dim light he could hardly see anything but this only intensified his hearing, and now he was hearing whimpers. He wasn't sure if the soft noises were from a real person or in his imagination. He stood still, pinpointing the sounds.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"Ron? Oh, Ron!" came Ginny's voice.

He was overjoyed, he had actually found Ginny! He leaned down to the sound and saw a deep hole, darkness covering it.

"Don't worry Ginny I'll get you out, I promise!" he said, "Koji! I need your help!"

Koji, who had been searching a little ways behind Ron, came rushing up to him to help in any way possible.

"Help me get her out!" Ron nearly screamed.

"How?"

"I don't know! Just think of something!"

_"Hermione's in danger…"_

Ron jumped at the echoes off the walls and growled. What now? Save Ginny, or save Hermione? He looked down into the hole and pictured Ginny's terrified face, but then the image of Hermione being tortured came into his head. What was he going to do!

Harry jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to Arthur, was it a trick or was Hermione really in danger. He wouldn't doubt it, they were in an evil place and traps could lurk in any dark corner they failed to thoroughly inspect.

"Let's go." Harry said, taking a step towards the direction of the voice.

Arthur's hand quickly grabbed Harry's shoulder in an attempt to convince him of the risk he was taking. A last stern look from Harry was all it took for Arthur to fall in step behind him and follow towards Draco.

With a heavy heart and a feigned smile on his face Draco greeted Harry and Arthur. He knew that Arthur might get in the way of the woman's plans but so be it, he had to save Hermione.

"Thank goodness you're here!" He exclaimed, "Hermione has been captured by this deranged freak who's got her tied up to a wall!"

That was most of the truth…and the only part that they needed to know at this point. Harry merely nodded and Draco took that as the initiative to lead them to Hermione, the halls were as dark as ever as Harry was unknowingly sealing his fate. Draco paused at the space where the door should have been, it was now blending perfectly with the wall. He pushed roughly on the door but it didn't budge. Again he tried, this time assisted by Harry, the door burst open with a thunderous 'bang.'

"What's going on here? Who intrudes!" the woman screamed, whipping around to finally face the three who resided in the doorway.

Immediately she realized that this was a mistake, the three merely stared. They were so shocked at the sweet, porcelain smooth face that stayed with them through the years. She turned to Hermione in a rage.

"You planned this didn't you! You little _wench!_"

She grabbed Hermione's collar and wrenched her from the ground, knocking the breath out of her as she did so. With a quick maneuver and the pull of magic she threw Harry, Draco, and Arthur back against the wall and bound them. Harry was the only one not to struggle, he was far too shocked.

"Why Cho…why?" he whispered softly.


End file.
